Backlash
by Dan Rush
Summary: The final part of the Walkies Some More story. Atlas Boy is throwing together a plan to defeat Mordred and unify the seperated resistance groups in Japan. Meanwhile China is on the verge of a national catastrophie and the world teeters towards slavery.
1. Chapter 1

Back Lash

Part VI of Walkies Some More

Chapter One

By Dan Rush

Astro Boy /Tetsuwan Atom © 1954, 1963, 1980, 2003, 2009 Osamu Tezuka all rights deeply respected. For non-profit fandom enjoyment only.

Notes:

China and the United States attempt an attack to stop Mordred's plan and suffer a disastrous defeat with the American Pacific fleet destroyed and China now in danger from the huge Five Gorges Dam.

Atlas catches Reno escaping from the Diet building and is dragging him possibly to his death.

Friends of Takiuma Tenma are on their way with a captured sphere in an attempt to come up with a way to bring the sphere's down.

Livian has joined up with Kanada and his biker gang to build a resistance along Route 16 near Kamakura.

Doctor O'Shay and Zoran are prisoners of Mordred's supporters.

Inspector Towashi and Police Sargent Deutadi have escaped their detention in Tokyo.

Sparx and the Robot Revolutionary Front have joined forces with the Keep Earth Human League to fight Mordred.

**Some where in Tokyo**

"Get up!" Atlas snarled as he roughly picked Reno up off the ground and threw him ahead of him. "And you thought you were being cleaver? It wasn't hard to figure you out at all."

Reno was puzzled at first. Why weren't they going back to the Diet building? Instead Atlas brought him to this place under a train trestle overpass. Then it hit…

Reno turned around and gritted his teeth in Atlas's face. "Just get it done with! You're such a damned coward! You have to hide me so you can kill me?"

Atlas stepped back as Reno dropped to his knees. "DO IT! STOP TORTURING ME AND JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"

"Hmph! Will you stop with the melodramatic crap?" Atlas said as he walked up and tore the zip tie handcuffs off Reno's wrists. "You're too important to kill anyways."

Atlas grabbed Reno by an arm and jerked him along deeper into the passage under the train line above, his eyes shining lightly as he brought Reno through a door and into an electrical service room. He stood behind Reno and gently pushed him over to one of the walls where something lay atop a work table…

"You were the only one I could count on. Old O'Shay would have gotten too much attention."

Reno looked down and shuddered as Atlas moved to the table and rubbed a hand slowly over a still face.

"Astro?" Reno slowly walked up and reached for a hand. The dim light inside the room didn't hide the mess Astro was in. For the moment Atlas had backed away and watched as Reno looked Astro over.

"How did you? Everyone heard what happened, how did you?"

Atlas shrugged. "Slight of hand. I got lucky. So….wiz kid…you can fix him right?"

Reno pursed his lips as Atlas walked up. "You can fix him….right?"

"I…..I….I mean he's a mess…"

Atlas snorted back and gripped Reno's shirt. "Stop with the angst and do that… whatever thing you do. Don't make Astro a liar."

Reno frowned. "Who's leg are you trying to pull? Why should I trust you after all the crap you've been spouting! You're probably hoping I'll fix him up so you can kill us both well guess what creep….GO SCREW YOURSELF!"

Atlas wiped the spittle from his face. "He's the only chance you got! I'm not gonna explain myself to you right now!" He snatched Reno's collar and pushed him back over to the table. "Now look at him, tell me what you need and start working or I'll get really angry and bust your chops so bad? You'll be sucking your food through your butt!"

Reno gave Atlas a real hate filled look till the boy bot stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

**Upper Tier**

**Five Gorges Dam**

**People's Republic of China**

Night supervisor Sing returned to a scene of chaos and hell. Fires were set upon buildings all over the site, the control building was gutted, riddled with holes and burning fiercely as he stopped at the foot of the stairs and grabbed an employee. "Where is Shift Supervisor Yu?"

"Dead Sir!' The man replied. "Most of the control staff are dead. We were attacked, they hit all the buildings, the power is gone, the fires are out of control and the dam…"

Sing walked to the edge of the walkway over the upper span and craned his head around. "Damage?"

"All the relief spillway gates are shut or blocked with debris, we have no available power to get them open. The water is rising slowly for now but the forecast calls for extreme monsoon rains in the high lands within the day."

Sing grabbed the man by his jacket. "Round up who ever you can find. We need divers, blowtorches, jack hammers, anything you can find. We must get these spillways open! We'll set up a control area at my car. And find me a phone, radio, anything to call Beijing."

The worker looked back stunned. "We heard the General Secretary and most of the Polit Bureau were killed."

"Someone's in charge by now. Get on with it man, we have no time to sit and cry."

**Under the Shinkansen Line**

**Tokyo**

Reno emerged from the room and slowly closed the door behind him. He saw Atlas sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, sleeping from the look of it till an eye opened up. "Well?" He asked. "What are you gonna need?"

Reno sat and looked dejected. "I can't…."

Atlas snorted and rolled jumped up. "Oh b.s. you can't!"

"He's too far gone!" Reno replied. "The fusion reactor's trashed, his computer spine is gone, his electrical circuits are toast…I can't do it!"

Atlas snarled. "I'm barely keeping his computer brain working down here! I almost lost it twice, had to rig it to my own power. If we lose power down here it's game over for him! Now do something!"

Reno jumped up and pushed Atlas hard enough to drop him back onto the floor. "I CAN'T YOU STUPID IDIOT! HE'S TOO FAR GONE!" Reno lost it, he jumped on Atlas and started whaling punches down on him till the robot grabbed his fists.

"STOP IT!" Atlas snapped. "Then…..then take my brain out and give him my body."

Reno gasped. "You're fricken crazy!"

"Do it or I'll go myself and kill that psycho robot but this has got to be stopped!"

"Why?" Reno asked. "Why stop it? This is everything you wanted! To see humans grovel at the boots of a robot, to be humbled and subjugated to a robots whims, To finally have a sense of power in your hands!"

Atlas snapped back. "I never wanted to see humans brutally murdered! Tortured! Shot like cattle in a slaughter house! This isn't my dream…it's a nightmare!"

"So flying off and getting yourself chewed up will stop it? You can't fight Mordred any more than Astro could, you're both the same class. Mordred will chew you up and toss you in a dumpster…it's suicide!"

Atlas slackened and shook his head. "Better I die trying than live another day watching this. I can't take it! If there's no other way then I'll go. I don't want Astro thinking I was a coward."

Reno leaned against the wall. "There is another way…I don't know if it's still around, by now Mordred's destroyed Astro's back-up archive and he's probably found out the body exists."

Atlas pursed his lips. "Body? You mean there's another body, for Astro?"

"Wouldn't it be kinda logical? After all he has been abused a lot. Parts get harder to replace and you've beaten him up sometimes worse than a rubber ball at a squash court. He couldn't be repaired indefinitely."

Reno looked back at the door. "So…one day Doctor O'Shay took out the Atom weapons Project blue prints and revamped them, made a new body design for Astro. Of course we never told him."

Atlas beamed. "So? You had a hand in it right? Is it strong?"

Reno smirked. "To be blunt? You'd be in for quite a serious bitch slapping."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Atlas said exited. "Let's go get it!"

Reno crossed his arms. "I'm supposed to trust you? What are you smoking?"

Atlas shook his head. "Not good enough huh?"

"Your reputation isn't stellar remember?" Reno said as he walked back into the room.

"Look…if you could hear it from Astro? Would you trust me?" Atlas asked.

Reno gave him a sarcastic look as Atlas walked up to Astro, snatched a pair of wires from his chest and affixed them to his own chest plate. "Now this is gonna get a little weird, more for me than you…"

As Atlas hooked up the last wire, he suddenly froze stiff and almost tumbled to the ground had Reno not caught him. His eyes flipped open suddenly when Reno sat him down against a table leg…

"You spied on Livian in the bathroom? You pervert!" Astro's voice suddenly came from Atlas's mouth.

"Shut up!" Atlas said back. "Gee…Miss Myoki? Look who's the dog now!"

"Hey! That's private!"

Reno shook his head. "Could you both stop and let me talk?"

Atlas looked at Reno and smiled warmly. "Hi Reno…I'm really messed up huh?"

"A little." Reno replied. "I got a plan but Atlas thinks I can trust him."

Atlas's face turned questionable. "Who's he kidding?"

"Oh great! Goody boots just shot himself in the foot, way to go dork!"

"You're the dork!"

"Dufus!"

"Stupid pile of rusty bolts!"

"HEY!" Reno snapped. "We don't have time for this!"

Reno grabbed Atlas's shoulders. "Astro…we have a plan ok but I need to trust Atlas. Can I trust him or not?"

Atlas face contorted for a moment. "Yeah…he's real deal. But he's gonna owe me when this is over."

"In your dreams."

"Then forget it."

"You blackmailing piece of crap!"

"Take it or leave it goof ball."

Reno huffed. "Just be serious Astro! You're sitting on a loose wire and you could end up frying if we don't do something….get it?"

"Ok! Yes you can trust Atlas." Astro said just before Atlas ripped the wires from his chest.

"That's enough of that! Pervert? Hope I don't tell anyone about those "special" love letters to your teacher!" Atlas snorted as he wagged a finger in Astro's face. "It's not a pleasant experience sharing my brain with this drippy, good all the time, love and kissy dork, let me tell you!"

Reno sighed. "Let's just get on with this Atlas?"

"Yeah." Atlas replied pursing his lips. "First thing you need to tell me is where this new body is."

**USS Snark**

**50 miles off Tokyo Bay**

The radioman turned from his station. "Captain? Gidion's asking why we ran."

The Executive officer leaned against the Captain's chair. "I think the crew might want an answer too Sir. We left the fleet…crews in the water…"

The Captain gave the XO a scowl. "Anyone here felt like joining them? The first priority of a sub commander is to know when the survival of his crew and his weapons takes precedent over needless sacrifice. We couldn't help those men less we all end up dead."

The Captain stood up and walked around the control room. "We have our weapons, we have the freedom of movement and we have our silence, the advantage is ours gentlemen and when the time comes? I intend to ram our advantages right down the throat of that murdering scumbag."

"Gidion says it's clear enough Sir if you want to start moving again?" The radioman said. "Also? I have no replies from SEAL team 3."

The Captain stood thinking for a moment. "Helm? All ahead 1/3rd. Ask Gidion if he'll range out a bit? Have em float around Tokyo Bay and see what's going on?"

"Aye, aye."

**Gidion**

The return static was depressing. Reno was still keeping his radio off which did Gidion no good. It was one thing to swim around the bay and see what was going on around the water but eyes on the streets was what Gidion really needed…besides just for once the happy voice he expected every morning bringing him oil or a treat.

"Buzzzzz…Gidion?" Came Reno's voice suddenly which made Gidion flip in the air with joyful relief. "Where have you been?! Things have been so crazy out here!"

"Sorry Giddy." Reno replied. "I'm working something out so I'll have to ask you to sit tight just a little longer. So what have you been doing?"

Gidion suddenly saw some spheres arcing towards him. "Shoot! Sorry to cut and run but it seems we can't chat by radio any more, I'll call you when I really need you!" He rolled about and swam as fast as he could for the bay floor as several spheres splashed in behind him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Back Lash

Chapter 2, the finish

**Chibusake suburb**

**Tokyo**

Inspector Towashi left an apology note on the driver side of the car he had hotwired, not a smart thing to do but nothing came between the seasoned police officer and his own honor. He and Deutadi found an empty apartment and jacked the door lock.

"Five rounds for the shotgun Inspector." Deutadi said as he stood by the living room window while Towashi rummaged through the kitchen.

"Coffee?" The Inspector said as he started filling a coffee maker.

"We should try to find out what's happened to your family Sir." Deutadi said as he took a cup.

"Can't be helped." Towashi said blankly. "We need to find other officers we can depend on. Build a resistance."

"Tall order don't you think?" Deutadi snorted. "After all…by now they've finished cleaning all the departments out."

Towashi snorted back. "I have faith in our Shinjuku force, I taught them better than this. I'm sure there's more than enough waiting in the shadows to start raising hell if I give them the word."

**Security bureau**

**Tokyo**

Rock sat in his office looking over paperwork till Atlas came stomping through his door with a torn up robot costume in his hands. The boy bot tossed it on the desk along with a piece of tape covered with hair and a blood soaked rag. "This should make the Leader happy! Job well done!"

Rock smirked back. "Who….was this or need I ask?"

"That little weasel Reno. I caught him running from the Diet building and took care of him." Atlas smirked evilly. "You should have heard the little bitch crying till I slit his throat."

Rock clasped his hands in joy. "Mordred will be pleased by this. We work well together. I'm considering letting you take care of Astro's troublesome little sister and that fat Doctor O'Shay since you captured them. Mordred wants you to attend to her personally. She may know a few things we have concerns over."

Atlas smiled evilly. "Don't kill them. I want to be personally there to see them done in myself."

"You show a pleasing sight Atlas." Rock said as he stood up. "I'm going to tell Mordred he has no reason to be suspicious of you any longer. With you as my strong right hand? No one will be able to stop us from completing Mordred's dream."

Atlas snickered. "I'm very glad. Oh? Did O'Shay have a back up storage of Astro's accumulated memory? And what about other things the Ministry of Science had? Weapons? You know? I beat that sniveling pal of Astro's till he told me about some annex building and the computer storage banks?"

Rock smiled back. "The computer back up files were erased. We also destroyed the hard drives at the central information library at the Ministry. The annex is under heavy security and we intend to ransack it sometime in the next day or two. Unfortunately… you're not invited."

"Like I care?" Atlas replied shrugging. "I'll be in touch when you find something else for me to do."

**Headquarters of the KEHL**

**Tokyo**

"We made contact with some of our comrades in Yokohama." Sparx said as he came into the room where Zenzo and other members were checking out captured weapons on a table.

"Hmmm?...Sparx said as he picked up a pistol and looked around puzzled. "Excuse me? This robot just wiped out the American fleet, decimated the Chinese Air Force and survived being smacked around the sky by a nuclear warhead and you intend to use… this?"

Zenzo scowled. "We "intend" to use what we can."

Sparx walked around the room. "You're still thinking you can accomplish this action alone without the help of us robots, that's your problem my friend. As I said I've been in contact with our comrades in Yokohama and they have by good fortune gotten their hands on a "peacekeeper" class battle bot. All we need is a programmer who can figure out how to scramble its programming and turn it to our advantage."

Sparx's threw the pistol over his shoulder where it hit the concrete floor and fired off a bullet that sent all the humans diving. "Uh?...who exactly are these weapons a threat to anyway? Them or us?"

**Engine Company 17**

**Fighting Dragoons**

**Evening **

Timber was taking the trash out to the dumpster after dinner and suddenly shook when he opened the cover to see Atlas looking back at him.

"SLAM!" The firebot threw the cover down and stomped back to the station house as Atlas flew in front of him and cut him off…

"Tim!…"

"I don't talk to traitors." Timber snorted. "What ever you want to say? Forget it, I'm not interested."

Atlas snatched Tim's arm and watched as he pulled his fire ax from the sheath on his back. "Calm down….I need your help…"

"Help what?" Timber snarled as he pushed Atlas back and swung the ax up. "I don't want anything for a traitor like you!"

Atlas stood still and dropped his hands. "Go ahead….give me a good whack. I won't defend myself but I'm not a damned traitor! I've been shucking that Mordred creep and you can really help us stop him so please..."

Timber was going to swing, he had the ax poised for a drop and he let it go fast and hard over his head towards Atlas's face!

He pulled it short of the nose and held it there. "Trusting….aren't we?" Timber said as he returned the ax to his back. "I knew you couldn't follow this jerk. I just had to be sure."

Atlas wrapped an arm around Timber's shoulders and led him behind the decorative bushes on the side of the fire house. "I need a favor. You guys have access to the building schematics of all the buildings in Tokyo proper right? I need the ones for the Ministry of Science storage annex in Tokyo like yesterday."

Timber gave Atlas a snort. "Aaaaaand I'm supposed to get these how?"

"Network." Atlas said smiling. "Get in touch with some of your buddies in the Tokyo FD? Cook up some sort of annual review thing? You know…earthquake preparations, disaster awareness, some official sounding excuse."

Timber sighed. " I'm a fire fighter Atlas…"

"You're a fellow robot and a Japanese one remember?" Atlas said with his hands out. "I'll repay you super big time! I'll be your slave! I'll wash trucks, wear a leash, I'll even eat out of a doggie bowl and wait on you hand and foot for a century…this is our last chance to stop this stupidity Tim…please?!"

Timber smirked. "Ok…I'll cook up something and if I'm lucky you'll have the schematic by tomorrow."

Atlas shook Tim by his shoulders. "I knew you'd understand."

**New Shinjuku**

**Motsuja Electronics Repair**

**Late Evening**

A knock on the door shook Takiuma from his precarious sleep in a chair leaned back against a work desk. He slowly opened the door and met Verney's toothy grin on the other side…

"Is this where the party is?" Verney said as he came through the door with a sphere wrapped in bed sheets. "Good to see you again "Tweek"." He said as he dropped the sphere on the table and wiped his brow. "You should see the security around here! It's gotten anal as heck!"

Etsuko, who owned Motsuja's, came out with a tray of coffee in her hands as the four men huddled around the sphere. "You three took a big risk coming here. Mordred has many pro-nationalist spies running around catching people."

Jinzo Kosa began to pull plates off the outside of the sphere. "This was worth the effort though. Maybe we can re-program this thing to make the others turn on themselves? Obviously if this is the EMP producing weapon, it may come in good use to knock some chips off Mordred's shoulder."

Keto Watanabe looked at Takiuma. "What about your brother? Any word?"

"No…" Takiuma replied shaking his head. "Not my concern right now. Let's see if this thing has a hard drive we can exploit shall we?"

**National Constabullary Detention Center**

**Tokyo**

**Late Night**

Doctor O'Shay sat still in thought while Zoran sat entertaining herself by playing a Disney cartoon recording from her internal hard drive files across her eyes. She giggled a few times but she couldn't hide the obvious worry displayed by the tight grip she had on the Doctor's hand.

"How stupidly foolish!" He thought. "Leaving that lap top in the bathroom, how stupid!" Now he worried greatly for Amako and Zoran. Where was Amako? Did they pick her up as well?

His thoughts were suddenly broken by the door to the holding cell flying open and a small figure stomping his way in…

"You can leave me alone with them…you don't want to stay and watch what I'm gonna do." Atlas said evilly as he waved his hand.

Atlas walked up to Doctor O'Shay and passed him a note as the door slammed shut…

"_Astro's ok…Play along…Zoran, eat this note_."

Zoran's screams suddenly filled the cell and the hallway outside along with such horrifying slamming of the walls that broken plaster rained from the ceiling and the outside walls of the cell!

"TALK! TALK YOU FILTHY FAT JERK OR I'LL RIP HER APART!"

The guards were almost giddy with glee as Zoran's crying and the Doctor's pleading went on for what seemed like hours. Inside the cell, Atlas threw himself flat faced with a concrete cracking crash against a wall and smacked his hands together hard enough to make a loud metallic ring resonate over the faked screams of Doctor O'Shay…

"NO MORE! HAVE MERCY PLEASE! STOP THIS!" The Doctor pleaded. Atlas smiled as he made a few rips on Zoran's shirt and rubbed her head reassuringly. "You're not crying enough…and stop the crazy giggling!"

"Open the door!" Atlas snarled as he stood waving a quickly scribbled paper filled with false leads. The guards looked in to see Zoran cringing against the Doctor with her clothes torn up. Atlas handed them the paper and snarled evilly. "She dared to get in my way. Get that to Rock at once! tell him he needs to take some troops to Fujima now! Seems old fat ass here had another Astro class robot body in hiding down there."

**Midnight**

**The Diet Building**

Doctor Tenma stood silently observing a pair of spheres as they worked over the supine body of Mordred as he lay on a cleared off desk. He said nothing and offered no indication of thought as Mordred sat up and felt the repair made to his chest plate.

"Not so invulnerable after all are we?" Tenma said as he placed his hands behind him.

"Hmph! Nothing is totally invulnerable father. However? You built me to be excellently robust did you not?"

"Much to my regret." Tenma replied.

"Oh come now Father!" Mordred snorted as he stood with his arms crossed. "Stop this feinish attempt to hide your pride. Not only am I your most excellent creation, the pinnacle of your genius but I am the answer to your long hidden desire am I not?"

Tenma snorted. "I didn't "create you" Mordred. You are just a program, a sick program inhabiting a body of another purpose. A sick perversion of my original intentions. So stop with the "Father" references…you are a sickening reminder of my past, a past I deeply revile."

Mordred smirked back. "And of that original purpose? A new body for your cowardly copy of a son? I wish your son had not died…seeing as how Astro was his duplicate, I can only imagine how sickening it was for a great man like you to sire such a pathetic and weak minded child as that. And you wanted to put that into this glorious body? Such a waste."

Tenma's hands shook violently as Mordred walked past. "You wish to destroy me Father? At least it will show you have some courage."

**Gidion**

**Midnight**

Gidion floated out of the sunken car and looked about for any spheres that had stuck around to play the waiting game. Good thing they weren't programmed with patience. But now he worried about Reno again. If they could pick up radio signals this easily then it was obvious they had to know where Reno was by now. Then again, Reno was too smart for them to be caught so easily.

It took a few hours of hard searching but he managed to join back up with the Snark which was cruising just below the surface with its radio buoy trolling along the surface of the sea.

**USS Snark**

**Midnight**

"Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, Guam, the West Coast, most of China…blacked out. The President told the rest of the country about the MacArthur and the fleet a few hours ago. He's still holding out the hope for some sort of negotiated peace."

The radioman handed the Captain the message and he crumpled it in his hand. "This is how we treat "negotiating"." He threw it to the deck and walked back to his chair.

"Gidion is back Sir. Should I tell him anything?"

"Yes. Ask him to go back into the bay. Locate and identify all JMSDF combat ships out of Yokosuka or Yokohama and tell us right away of they sail. Don't tell him why we need to know…he doesn't."

The Captain then turned to the weapons officer. "Load tubes 1,2,3 and 4 with Mark 48 torpedoes. Should any Jimmy warship attempt to sail out of the bay? Sink them. They belong to "his" people now so they just became the enemy."

"Aye Aye Sir. Search for and identify." The radioman replied as he called Gidion and told him what to do.

**Under the Shinkansen Line**

**Tokyo**

**2am**

Atlas found Reno sleeping on the floor near the work table and softly shook him awake. "I got a futon mat." Atlas said as he pointed up. "He's alright?"

"Yeah…" Reno replied as he sat up. "The power's not steady down here. It's scary as hell. He can't tell me anything…I feel a little helpless."

Atlas patted Reno on the shoulder. "You're a mess. Did you get close to the Annex?"

"Hmph…it's an armed fortress. We'll be lucky if they didn't go through it already."

Atlas got up and pulled the Futon mat from a cubby hole. "I threw that jerk Rock a false lead. Hopefully he'll be out of our hair for a few hours. We gotta find some help. I have someone hunting down the building floor plans for the Annex but it won't do us much good without some extra muscle."

Reno lay on the mat and rubbed his hair. "So…mind explaining why you decided not to join up with this creep?"

Atlas shrugged as he laid down. "I dunno…maybe it's his voice. Then again I'm not in the mood to explain anything right now…I'm a little beat."

"I just want to be honest." Reno said snorting. "I still think you're a rat."

"You and everyone else. Take a number, get in line and shut up." Atlas replied.

Both of them looked back at each other and their faces softened to light hearted chuckles. "I'll keep watch on Astro." Atlas said waving a hand. "Get some sleep because you're gonna need it."

**Kenada's Gang hideout**

**Kamakura**

**2am**

Livian thought to herself, "If I could have a headache right now, my head would probably explode.", as she looked at the two police officers who asked to join Kenada's ever growing circle of people with an ax to grind.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you two? We've already had one fake try and pull some garbage on us so understand why we lack a little trust in the bank." She said as she looked over at the gang member waving a shotgun around the room. "Hey Shusaki? That's not a stupid guitar."

"Sorry." The teenager said as he lowered the gun.

Livian looked back at the two officers. "You haven't given me a reason by the way."

One of the officers gave her a smirk. "Inspector Towashi. Is that reason enough?"

The sudden slamming of a door and the sound of crashing boxes brought Livian and the cops running into the building. A group of bikers was carrying a comrade to a table. "We got bushwhacked! Fujimo was knocked from his bike, he's in a bad way!"

Kenada stumbled out of his small room and joined Livian as she pulled the wounded biker's shirt apart and checked for a pulse…

"Bad way….he's gone." She said as she threw a towel to the floor. "From now on? No more going off in small groups! This is the seventh person we've lost! We can't afford more needless deaths like this!"

Livian stomped off and slammed a door behind her.

Kenada started to follow her but got cut short by Shinji. "Boss, she's not up for listening at all."

Kenada pushed Shinji aside and tried the door. "Livy? Open the door." He jiggled the door till she abruptly opened it and pulled him inside the room. "Ok…obviously you're not in the mood for conversation."

"Well….when some one you love disappoints you and you watch good people lose their lives, it sort of causes more than a few skewed screws don't you think?" She said wiping her nose with her fingers.

Kenada found a seat on a table. "Have you been checking your power levels?"

"Yes…they're fine." Livian replied. "They're fine, my body functions are fine, my emotional state? Screwed up."

Kenada put his hands out. "You need a hug…a friendly human hug. Though I'm not as warm as Atlas would be."

Livian smirked. "Nice try. As I remember you have a girlfriend or did she, like most of your past bikes, suffer a critical malfunction that you might need me to correct it?"

Kenada snorted. "Kay? I don't know where she is and frankly if she still cared for me? She hasn't bothered calling."

Livian shook her head. "So typical of you Kenada. Any way? My mind isn't so bothered with Atlas as it is with our situation. We need to stop lone wolfing this and link up with other resistance."

"What ever ideas you can cook up." Kenada replied. "You can handle the organizing details though, I'm not good at anything if it doesn't involve beating stupid people."

Livian smirked. "How you humans have gotten this far? I'll never get it."

**Oval Office**

The White House

Cookies and kisses couldn't dent the blow. The Chief of Staff met the first lady coming out and by her face, things had sunk drastically. He found the President sitting on the Oval Office couch swirling a brown liquid around in a small glass.

"Mister President?" The man said as he sat down. "Sir…."

Jefferson looked at him and put the glass down on the coffee table. "It's not what you think it is. Right now? I wish I was a bit plastered."

"I was informed by the Chief of Naval Operations that one of our attack subs near Japan is unaccounted for. They've received no evidence it was lost."

Jefferson rubbed his forehead. "One sub? Something positive in all this madness. Would you believe it called me? It smashed our Pacific Fleet, blacked out our West Coast and threatens us with eradication and it called me."

"I'm sure it was a very warm courtesy call."

"It was hell." Jefferson replied as he stood and flailed his arms. "He warns he'll extend the blackout into the Mid-West unless we capitulate." The President walked up to his desk and leaned against it while looking out the window behind it. "I feel about as lonely a man on a deserted island. We have few options, an invasion could be a disaster and he will easily destroy our strategic bombers….sigh…."

Jefferson turned to his Chief of Staff. "Call the majority and minority leadership of the Congress? This is not going to be an easy day."

**Upper Tier**

**Five Gorges Dam**

**People's Republic of China**

The Chief Engineer stood with Supervisor Sing as they watched another diver come up from the venting flumes below and shake his head. "Cutting the counterweights didn't work Chief Tsu!"

"What's the rate of build-up standing at now?" Sing asked Tsu.

"Steady at one foot for every two hours. At this rate we will reach critical stress levels in 48 hours. If those flume doors can't be opened soon, we'll reach a point of now return in 40 hours. After that…even blowing the flumes won't prevent the inevitable."

Sing closed his eyes. "When we lose the upper tier, the water will surge down on the remaining four. They couldn't take the stress of all that water rushing them at once."

"What the Spheres have done to us will pale in significance to what this disaster will do. I'll keep working on it Supervisor Sing, no matter what."

Sing nodded slightly and walked along the span wracking his head for answers. He couldn't call home, he couldn't drive home, his family couldn't leave their village, certainly his elderly parents couldn't go.

He resided himself to the fates. He would stay put to the last minute, the last second if need be or until the water would overtop the span on its way to Beijing.

**Morning**

**Kenichi's House**

The small group had gathered in the basement. The three level presidents, Kenichi of Elementary, Osato of the Middle School, and Rhekoni of the Upper Classmen sat with Tamao, Abercrombie and others who were almost packed like sardines.

"I think it's pretty simple." Kenichi said with a deviant grin. "Drive the Administrators absolutely crazy and take back our school."

"Well we are certainly ready for it." Rhekoni said smiling. "The kitchen is going to be a masterpiece of punking. It'll make the 1812 Overture look like a pop gun. I never did like Miss Ichika anyway, that old bag makes "Home Ek" feel like the Spanish Inquisition."

Just then another student entered the basement. Fushio Yugi walked up to Kenichi and bowed slightly. "I need to see you outside for a moment."

Ken followed Fushio into the backyard where he stood with his arms crossed. "Yes?"

"About our fight. I apologize for my behavior."

Kenichi frowned. "The one you really need to apologize to isn't here. I guess he was too busy dying for others to hear it."

Fushio closed his eyes tight. "I know…."

"You know?" Kenichi replied. "You know? You knew how to hate him, that was obvious. What did Astro do to you? I don't remember him pushing you around, or calling you names or telling other people you should be melted in a furnace."

"I've thought about it all every day trust me!" Fushio snapped. "I want to do something! I know it's too late to atone for my behavior but let me be a part of this?"

Kenichi took a deep breath. "Astro always told me I should be willing to forgive first. Fine then, come inside before we get caught out here."

The meeting was just breaking up when Kenichi and Fushio stepped back inside the basement. "Hey Rhekoni? You got anything for Fushio to do? He feels left out."

Rhekoni walked up smirking. "You still have that piece of junk you call a car?"

"Yeah…why?"

**Elementary School 12**

**The Auto Shop**

The old beat up El Dorado flew through the shop door, floated through the air and nose dove ten floors past Kenichi's classroom window to a pin point explosive landing on Miss Kikachu's car!

"Children? Children! Come away from the window at once!" The robot teacher screamed as she ran up to the window, looked down and saw….

"MY CAR! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!" She screamed as she waved her arms and ran past Kenichi.

"Teacher? What about class?" Kenichi asked innocently.

"You will have to take over the morning lesson…oh my CAR!"

As Kikachu ran out the door, Kenichi turned around to the class with a deviant evil smirk on his face. "And now it begins…commence Operation Lunatics!"

**Miss Ichika's "Home Ek" Class**

**8:30am**

The old teacher walked up to a group of giggling girls and gave them a dissatisfied sneer. "Could you all explain why you are interrupting my class with some silly side talk that is not conducive to this lesson?"

One girl shrugged back. "We were just taking a little time out of baking this cake for the leader teacher. You should see it! A wonderful double layer chocolate fudge cake."

Miss Ichika looked through the oven window to see the cake baking inside. "Allow me to give it a progress inspection. If it's doing as well as you say it is, I will consider allowing you all to leave early today."

As if on cue, the girls began to move backwards as Ichika opened the oven door. The sudden rush of air hit the chemical concoction inside the cake dough causing it to react and spontaneously expand at a terrifying speed till it exploded from the oven with a loud room shuddering KAPOW!

Ichika was thrown against a wall, knocked unconscious and quickly duct taped to the wall of a closet.

"This is Etsuko in "Home Ek", we've taken control of the classroom." A girl said into a walkie talkie.

"Excellent!" Came Kenichi's voice in reply. Kenichi switched the channel on his walkie talkie as he looked down at the ground below the classroom and watched his robot teacher lose her mind at the destruction of her prized car. "Hasagawa? Status on the pastries delivered to the teacher's lounge?"

"The nearest bathroom is full up and we have teachers brawing outside the door! Exlax in the muffins? Brilliantly done!"

**Mister Udawaka's 3****rd**** grade class**

**9am**

Timao came up with a great idea. First….lead the 3rd graders to hold an improvised singing tribute to the Leader. Second….convince a few people that the spheres hovering about the school could look less threatening if the 3rd graders were allowed to paint them bright colors….

Third? While the spheres were being painted, pour caustic battery acid into their air vents.

"Oops! There goes another one." Kenichi said as he marked another falling sphere on a piece of paper. "Way to go there Timao." Suddenly, one of the spheres made a lucky shot as it came down on poor Miss Kikachu's head and exploded in a brilliant shower of sparks!

"Uh…..SORRY MISS KIKACHU!" Kenichi yelled out the window. "Man…they don't make substitute teachers like they used too."

An older classmen walked up to Kenichi and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey? Are you sure Principle Sakuchio is in league with these creeps?"

Ken looked back. "Oh yeah…arm band, disturbingly giddy voice and all…why?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH….MY CAR!"

Ken and the older classmen watched as the poor principle chased after his flying car through the parking lot.

"Hey? Isn't that the monthly septic tank maintenance truck coming up the road?" Ken asked as he pointed towards the tanker truck, now on a deffinate collision course with the Principle's car.

"Eah….It kinda worked out that way you know?" The upper classman replied with a smug.

"CRASH!"

The collision between the two vehicles was instantly eclipsed by the vomit producing stink it produced among the gathered faculty below.

"I hope you can find a good car cleaner, Principle!" Ken screamed with evil delight. The operation was proceeding with raptured insanity.

**Kanto regional construction ministry**

**Tokyo**

**9am**

The clerk studied the request then gazed at the two firemen standing before him with apt curiosity. "So…you need these schematics to update your emergency planning?"

Captain Kiba leaned against the desk. "Orders from the national fire Marshal himself no less. It's an annual review, you guys have been through this stuff before."

"But this is rather sudden." The clerk replied nerviously. "Usually we get prior notice of this inspection months in advance."

"Well in case you didn't see the fireworks in the sky yesterday my friend? It's rather obvious that we need to quickly review our procedures. Before all this mess, the only concern the Fire Marshal had was earthquakes. Imminent war sort of makes people panic. Now will you kindly help us or do we have to report you to the Leader under the charge that you've directly endangered the safety of our nation?"

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll give you the prints you need." The man said waving his hands as he beckoned the firemen to follow him.

"Hmph! Should have told him I had rabies and you'd sick me on him." Timber said smirking.

"I had that in reserve believe me." Kiba replied.

**New Shinjuku**

**Motsuja Electronics Repair**

**Mid-morning**

Takiuma sat studying the complex wiring and hard drive of the captured sphere that was now plugged into Kosa's laptop. "I have to hand it to the enemy, they must have had one clever programmer. This is no trivial level 5 from Microsoft who did this."

Kosa leaned in. "Who ever he or she was? They're probably dead. Protect the house, lose the key you know?"

"Well so far I've been able to decipher the weapons program and how it fits into the overall operating system. Just haven't figured out an advantage to it yet. The whole matrix has a cleaver level of safeguards and anti-tampers, if you try messing with one section of the operating system? The whole matrix crashes."

Verney leaned in pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and pursed his lips. "So…you're telling me I need to program a cross barrier matrix to fool the protection protocols? Find out how many safeguards we have and I can start working on that."

**Under the Shinkansen Line**

**Tokyo**

**9am **

"Where's Reno?" Came Astro's voice from Atlas's lips. Atlas sat on the table monitoring the readings from Astro's brain. So far the power was stable.

"Getting breakfast." Atlas replied.

"Be honest with me?" Astro asked. "Am I….could I……die?"

Atlas smirked. "Death…such a strange concept to us. But since Rock destroyed the back up drive at the Ministry and your brain is the only repository of your character? You could say a loss of power will mean death."

"Have you seen Doctor O'Shay? My Sister?"

Atlas pursed his lips. "You can read my mind so don't bull me."

"That was a good trick." Astro said. "Though Zoran's probably still shaking."

"I'd never hurt your sister." Atlas said smiling. "Though she's seriously annoying? She knows how to make you happy….and me."

"Promise me you'll take care of her if I die?"

Atlas snorted. "You're not gonna "die", I'll make sure you don't. If I have to shove your programming into a toaster, I'll make it fit."

"giggles" Now you're being illogical. But they're ok right?"

"It's a little risky but they're safer where they're at than they were at O'Shay's place. Did you know he had his laptop flat out in the open?! I mean….duh! I downloaded what I could and destroyed it."

Atlas shook his head. "Where's this Takiuma? You said he was trying to get home?"

"Dunno." Astro replied. "He might have tried to get to Doctor Tenma but I can't be sure. But he is a very experienced programmer, I saw a lot of his work."

"Well I need to find him." Atlas snorted. "Damn! How much can a human kid eat?! What did that dolt do, a steak dinner at Volks?! Come on Reno!"

Just then, Reno came through the door with a bag in his hand. "Oh about time! You only left, what, two hours ago?!"

"Relax." Reno replied as he emptied the bag. "How's Astro?"

"His usually sickening self." Atlas snorted. "You have that USB with the roach clip at the end?"

Reno passed Atlas the wire. "What's that for?"

"Surfing the web." Atlas replied. "I need to do it like this so they can't trace my identity. I can't use my wireless set up. Just make sure you keep an eye on Astro's power intake and keep that car battery set up over there close by. If the power goes out you'll only have 30 seconds to hook that thing up so don't go wandering off."

"Hey Atlas? You never took my suggestion to buy a big box of chocolates for Livian so where's the 300 Yen I loaned you?"

Atlas pulled the wires from his chest. "That's enough snooping around my head for now. Can't you respect my privacy Goodie?!"

**Sewer Sub-system under**

**Tokyo Ginza**

**Noon**

Keeyooma checked his magazine for what must have been the 28th time. Still the same number of rounds plus the magazines he had for the pistol and the bag of C-4 he had strapped to his hip. "John Rambozo, the battling bastard of banzi…no mamma, no pappa no uncle Sam…sigh…and who gives a damn."

What options were there? Escape back to Mister Kuma's house and try to contact the Snark, if she was still hanging around. The explosives could cause some havoc, perhaps use them as IED's in the middle of the night around the Diet building? No that was clearly suicide. Was there a Diet building left? He heard explosions all the previous day but since then a dead repressive silence hung about the air and left Keeyooma sagging in frustration.

He then looked at the trident patch on his combat vest and slipped back into reality, what were all those years of butt busting training for just for him to sit with his gun in his lap mourning, pissing and moaning over some trivial complaints? His mind started to buzz.."Get up, shut up, put up and dish out." Came the words of the first instructor from Seal Beach who chewed his hide for dropping that log on his shoulders. "If you can't hack it slacker then there's the ring out bell!"

No wash out here, no bell…just his hands. Keeyooma tightened the grip on his rifle and pulled himself off the stone ledge he sat on. Going back to Mister Kuma would only put the man in danger, Keeyooma had to find others to join up with and there wasn't much in the grace of time to get it done.

**Diet Building**

**Noon**

One of Mordred's lackies followed him like a tamed pet through the building reading from a stack of sheets he precariously tried to keep together. "The Chinese are being obstinate." The woman said as she passed a sheet over Mordred's shoulder. "The Americans are requesting a summit." She passed that sheet over Mordred's shoulder. "The Russians wish to send a delegation to negotiate terms."

"I expected the Americans and Chinese to continue resisting." Mordred said coldly. "I wonder how the Chinese are progressing on their attempts to prevent the five gorges dam from falling apart? I'm sure the magnitude of impending disaster is weighing heavily on them? Perhaps they need a little more encouragement."

Mordred sighed…."As for the Americans…let's see how well they fair after we send their Midwest back to the dark ages shall we?"

The woman handed him another note. "This is from the Mandi tribe of Africa…they…"

Mordred looked at the paper and started laughing. "Simple cattle herders telling me to go to hell?"

"What shall we do?" The woman asked.

"Do?" Mordred replied with a chuckle. "A brave people. Wish to them no ill, I have no fight with them."

"A strange contradiction." Came Tenma's voice from behind. "They just told your ideals to take a flying leap and you do nothing. Your understanding of humans is still pitiful Mordred."

Mordred shooshed the woman away. "I see no reason to punish simple humans who live a simple way of life…that's all Father."

Tenma walked up and tapped Mordred on the chest. "You'll come to find my dear Mordred that where one human can tell you to go to hell? It soons turns into thousands upon thousands telling you to go to hell. The Mandi might not possess anti-tank rockets or armor piercing bullets but they have spunk…something that makes humans very dangerous to you."

Mordred scowled. "Are you….trying to help me or hurt me Father?"

Tenma huffed. "I'm just watching how you react. After all since I built you, I should have some minor interest in how you act shouldn't I?"

Mordred scowled. "If that were all you'd be doing, I wouldn't have some one watching you would I?" he watched Tenma walk away then turned back to the woman who'd been following him around. "Send a reply to the Mandi. If they continue to resist our overtures, warn them the punishment for doing so shall be severe."

"Yes Leader." She replied with a bow.

**A side-street in downtown Tokyo**

**Noon**

The two truck convoy, a police pick-up in the lead and a service lorry behind it, turned onto Daitawa Street after coming across a nasty two-car intersection crash. They only went half way down before coming across another little annoyance…

Something square looking and dumpy was waving its arms and legs in dire frustration. "Help me! I can't get up! Help….waaaaa!"

The lead car stopped and the two officers inside walked up to the squealing robot. "Forgive my poor design….I uh….never can get up after getting knocked over."

As they reached down to pick the robot up, they were cold cocked from behind! The driver of the lorry tried to shift his truck in reverse but felt the cold end of a pistol pushed into his temple. "Uh uh! Perhaps you could be fast then perhaps not…" Zenzo said as he grabbed the man and hauled him out of the cab.

Fridge waddled up and climbed into the driver's seat with Sparx taking the Passenger's side.

"Are you sure he can drive that?" Zenzo wondered.

"How hard could it be?" Fridge replied. "Just make sure we get this thing unloaded quickly so we don't attract attention."

Sparx threw a police shirt on and pulled the hat tightly over his head. "Well?" He asked Zenzo."

"You guys are crazy, get out of here so we all don't end up bullet bait!"

Fridge punched the gas and the Lorry spun out around the police car and down the street, almost hitting a car at the intersection beyond.

"If this is an insurgency, I'd hate to see a circus." Zenzo said shaking his head as he watched his fellows put the two knocked out cops back into their cruiser.

**West Tokyo**

**A cell phone tower wire shed**

**Mid-afternoon**

Atlas lay on the floor of the shed with his legs crossed, one lazily kicking around as he watched the internet change and scroll on his eyes…

"My Space…uh uh."

"Yahoo mail…uh uh."

"MSN Mail….uh uh."

"AOL….uh uh."

"ROV Junkies dot com mail……..hmmmmm….uh huh!"

Atlas pretended to type in the air. "Takiuma…email me at "" or if you feel safe, call me using number "JBLT-37-8019". Need you for metal pest control. You know what I mean. Atlas."

**New Shinjuku**

**Motsuja Electronics Repair**

**Mid-Afternoon**

Verney was sitting at his computer working on a program to bypass the anti-tamper protections in the captured sphere when Takiuma came into the room with a zip stick in his hand.

"I've isolated the program I believe is responsible for the EMP pulse driver. See if this is right will you?"

Verney took the stick. "This protection program's a real pain in the ass. By the way I was looking at your e-mail while you were taking that nap? Some one called "Wild Willie" just came up."

Takiuma leaned over Verney's shoulder as he bought the e-mail up.

"_Takiuma…email me at "" or if you feel safe, call me using number "JBLT-37-8019". Need you for metal pest control. You know what I mean. Atlas."_

"You have your cell phone?" Takiuma asked Verney.

"That's not a good idea." Verney replied. "While I was working around this sphere program? I found a protocol that allows them to trace telephone signals. That's why I have a little program on my lap top that allows free phone calls with a scrambler chip."

Takiuma tapped the number into the laptop and waited for a reply.

"That didn't take long." Atlas said from the other end. "Good thing you check your e-mail."

"Where should I meet you?" Takiuma asked.

"Near the Shinkansen Line out of Tokyo Station. Go to the Circle K store on Satoshima Street. Buy a coffee, come out, stick your tongue out, say "This coffee stinks." And throw the cup over your left shoulder."

Takiuma snorted. "You hope I can remember all this right?"

"I really don't care if you do or don't. I just need a laugh." Atlas replied. "To be serious though, I'm hoping you're as good as Astro said you are. You're needed big time."

"I've been busy trust me. And trust me…I'll be more than ready to take care of you should this be some sort of trick. Astro told me a lot about you."

Atlas frowned. "All lies. He's just jealous. So I'll see you soon, be there by 6pm.

**Tokyo**

**Fire engine servicing station**

**4pm**

Timber looked at the time on his watch and fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "Where is he? My toot he'd be here on time, probably got himself into a mess of trouble like always."

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his eyes. "BOO!"

Timber snatched Atlas by his wrists and wrestled him from behind the seat and onto the cab's floorboards, "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" He snapped. "DON'T DO THAT!"

Atlas snickered. "You were shaking like a bush! Did you get it?"

"Took some serious ass kissing but yeah." Tim snorted as he passed a USB plug to Atlas. "So…what's so important about the Science annex building?"

"Something I'm going to need your help getting out of it." Atlas replied as he downloaded the blueprints to his memory. "You know how to force doors and walls so who else would I ask to help?"

**National Constabullary Detention Center**

**Tokyo**

**4pm**

The noise of the unlocking door bolt bought Doctor O'Shay to his feet. He pushed Zoran behind him as two guards walked in, grabbed him by his arms and pulled him out between them.

"DOCTOR!" Zoran yelled as she ran to the door and pounded on it madly! "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU CREEPS! BRING HIM BACK!"

O'shay found himself pushed into a separate room and handcuffed to a chair. "Well well…how nice to see you again dear Doctor." Came the young voice from behind as the person walked into the cell. "No need for introductions is there?"

O'Shay snorted back as Rock walked in front of the chair and leaned against one of the arm rests. "Just so you know? We destroyed all of Astro's back up files at the ministry. We had to make new room for our leader of course. I know this would upset you deeply."

"You filthy little scum." O'Shay snorted. "I knew where there's a stench, there's usually a cat box with it."

Rock snickered. "Even cat boxes serve a purpose O'Shay. Mine is making sure the Leader isn't disturbed, which is why I want to know where you're keeping this spare body for your little pit bull."

"You should know by now." O'Shay snorted. "Your little maniac took great pleasure beating up a defenseless little girl for it!" O'Shay struggled against the handcuffs. "If I get out of this Rock? I swear you'll need more than a gun to keep me from throwing your miserable hide off the roof of this so called prison of yours!"

Rock shook his head. "My, my…I thought you were a man of peace there Doc? Of course Atlas was able to get it out of you, the question is…which one of you is the liar? I trust no one with anything I can do right on my own. Perhaps you tell me the location and maybe I'll let you and that Tonka toy in your cell go home, what do you say?"

"I already told you!" O'Shay snapped. "I gave everything to Atlas! If he hasn't told you the full details then that's your problem to figure out. You'll get no further help from me!"

"I wasn't expecting I would." Rock replied smirking. "However…if you were lying? If Atlas is lying to us? I'm afraid you'll be the witness to your little cell mate's cruel end at the hands of an electro-magnet ripping her to pieces while she's crying your name in vain. Consider it wisely O'Shay….you only have one right answer remember?"

Doctor O'Shay fought against the handcuffs as Rock left him alone to stew.

**K store on Satoshima Street.**

**6pm**

Takiuma walked out of the store with a coffee in his hands and still no sign of Atlas anywhere. He took a sip of the coffee and tossed it over his shoulder. "That coffee stunk!" He said aloud.

A kid on a skateboard came off the sidewalk, skipped over a car tire block and fumbled into the man before falling on his but. "Hey! You ruined my trick you dumb jerk!"

Takiuma, already frustrated by Atlas's apparent no show, pulled the boy to his feet. "Look here you little punk! I don't have the time to deal with stupidity!"

Atlas pushed his hat off his face and smirked. "Yup…found the right guy I guess. I was hoping you do one of those Kung Fu tricks then I could be sure."

Takiuma snorted into Atlas's face. "It's not "Kung Fu". Nice of you to be so obvious."

Takiuma dropped Atlas and the two of them walked down the street. "Better hold my hand and pretend you're my dad. You have a sphere?"

"Yes." Takiuma replied. "We're working on taking control of the EMP program and hopefully turning this sphere into a weapon against the others."

Atlas kepted his eyes open, scanning around while they spoke. "He's ok…Astro. Well not "ok" but he's here at least."

"Is this why you wanted to get a hold of me?" Takiuma asked.

"We have a plan to get Astro back into the fight against Mordred but we really need to hook up with a friend of mine so we can put together a hit on the Ministry of Science Annex building downtown. We don't have much time."

Atlas suddenly spied a sphere floating down the sideway and quickly kicked Takiuma in the shin! "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! WAAAAAAAH! I WANT A TOY! DADDY! DADDY! I WANT A TOY!"

Takiuma had to fight the urge to laugh or beat Atlas senseless as he kicked and screamed himself silly. "YOUNG MAN IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS, I WARN YOU!"

Takiuma snatched Atlas off his feet, carried him to a bus stop bench and proceeded to spank him silly over his knee…."(spank, spank, spank) So what do I need to do?"

(Spank, spank spank) OW! DADDY! OW! I'll contact you at midnight (Spank, spank) after I get in touch with her. (Spank, spank) Is that all you got?"

(Spank, spank, spank) "You crazy little fool!" Takiuma snorted. "My hand's starting to blister!"

(Spank, spank) "OK!" Atlas snorted as he pushed himself off. "I should report you for child abuse."

"Get out of here before I really get angry." Takiuma snorted as he pushed Atlas down the street. "As for a toy? You don't deserve one."

Atlas replied with a stuck out tongue and a mean scowl. "See if I get you an electric shaver for Christmas….."Dad".

**KEHL hideout**

**(Now the UARF Unified Armed Resistance Forces)**

**Tokyo**

**7pm**

The small crowd cheered over and over again at the successful strike they made. The truck yielded mostly riot armor, some shotguns, a few pistols and four anti-robot pulse guns but it was enough of a small victory to ignite the passions of positive momentum.

AT the moment though all Sparx wanted was some peace and quiet while he worked on the Peacekeeper. Robotsky walked in and patted Sparx on the shoulder. "Good work comrade. How goes your attempts with this thing?"

"So far? Oh I might get this silly thing to follow us once I erase it's Jethro Clampet mentality. Nothing back from Hitsuyaga?"

"No." Robotsky replied. "So far we haven't found a programmer to speak of. I wouldn't be surprised many of them are in deep hiding in the hills. When we intercepted that transmission sending police forces to the universities, you have to figure our chances of finding a good programmer would sort of drop."

Sparx scratched his head. "Well I'm as finished as I can be right now…"

Suddenly Sparx snapped his fingers. "I got it! Hamegg!"

"You're serious?" Robotsky replied with his hands on his hips. "That junk collector in Hachinohe?"

"That collector of junk my friend was a member of the Ministry of Science. Got booted because of a rivalry between him and Doctor Tenma. You and I are going to see him."

Robotsky followed Sparx as he snatched up a torn up jacket and oversized hat. "Come on Sparx. Hamegg's an exocentric and might I warn you comrade a bit of a scoundrel who's used our fellow robots in the past for his robot fight games? Why don't we just wrap ourselves in big red bows and call it a sacrifice shall we?"

Sparx turned about and tapped Robotsky's chest. "My dear comrade. You simply have no spirit for adventure do you?"

"I have a spirit which would like to stay alive. Does that work?"

Sparx shook his head. "Nope! Not in the least."

**Elementary School 12**

**Evening**

The Principle and a battered Miss Kikachu sat cringing in seats in the principle's office surrounded by an angry collection of grade schoolers, elder classmen and two kids poised to deliver some terrible punishment via wrist rockets that they aimed at the heads of the captured.

Kenichi sat in the Principle's chair smiling evilly amid his fellow school presidents. The day would go down in school history as the "Great Recess Rebellion". Ken stood on the principle's desk and looked down meanly on the two prisoners.

"Principle. We of the student body would not have resorted to this had Miss Kikachu not so shamefully disrespected our friend Astro. This is OUR school! Our classrooms! We come here to learn, not to be turned into gum flapping parrots for anyone! No one comes to our school, shames one of our friends and gets away with it, we want Miss Kikachu and the rest of these intruders removed. We want our own teachers back. Resist us and we'll do worse!"

The two wrist rocket shooters were begging for a no. "Ok! Ok! I will….order the removal of all the new faculty and allow the proper teachers to return. Just stop this insanity at once!"

Ken smiled pleasingly. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He reached for the school wide radio and key'd the Mic…"Attention School Number 12! We have our first victory!"

The cheers of school children could be heard all over the ruined remains of the school as Ken jumped off the desk and walked up to Kikachu. "As for you teacher? You will go back to the Leader and explain to him how you failed to convince a few roudy school children to bow down to his "great power". I'm sure he'll be more than understanding."

Then Ken pointed to the window. "Or…you can volunteer to be the school yard piñata?"

**ROUTE 16**

**Ayase City**

**8pm**

One Sphere then another erupted in a fireball as the gang raced into the lobby of the Ayase Police station and chucked firebombs over the bullet proof desk screen. "Eat this you criminal screw bags!" Chitose snarled as he followed Livian out the doors, down the steps and triggered the explosive behind them that bought the whole doorframe and masonry edifice down on the steps. They caught the other bikes as they raced up from across the street and slid to a stop. "Good work!" Kanada snarled. "Just in time for the cavalry to show up!"

Livian gunned the engine of her bike and turned around just in time to send a shotgun slug into the engine block of the first police car to show up! "We should go to route one in ten minutes Kanada!" Livian snarled as she reloaded her shotgun on the fly. "Mitsuki and Daisumo should be there with the clowns waiting for the ambush!"

As she followed her fellows down route 16, Livian's eyes suddenly bulged from a voice cracking through her head. "Hey! Sorry I've been a little truant."

"ATLAS?!" Livian snarled. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE YOU LITTLE (BEEP!)"

"Swearing?! You've really been hanging around the humans too long Livian!"

"You have nothing to say and don't bother trying, I'm not listening!" She snorted. "Joining forces with that criminal! What he did to poor Astro. I hate you!"

Atlas gasped. "Now hold on! You know me better and don't say you ever think you're wrong. We need to meet tonight."

Livian shook her head. "What? Meet so you can turn me over to your Leader?!"

"Grrrrr….I HATE THAT CREEP!" Atlas snapped. "Livian! I need your help, honest! You know I'd never lie to you. Meet me at the Great Iron Buda in Kamakura Park at 10 pm, trust me!"

Livian cursed to herself but nodded her head. "Ok! But I warn you. If you've turned to helping this Mordred creep? I'll make sure you don't function long enough to see your head blasted from your neck."

"Gee…." Atlas replied frowning. "I love you too dear."

**Hikaru Street**

**200 yards from the Diet Building**

**9pm**

A line of tanks and armored vehicles sat before a double tank fuel truck awaiting their turn to be topped off. How fortuitous for the tanker to be so nicely parked above a street cover. Good for the Navy Seal now running through the sewer lines with the detonator in his hand…

Not so good for the OPFOR. While Mordred was in the Diet building at the exact moment talking to some Generals and Police Captains about the maintenance of good order, the darkness outside the picture window he was standing in front of suddenly turned a brilliant white then a hellish yellow as the tanker exploded and sent a wave of flaming fuel down the line of armored vehicles, which in turn exploded and turned the whole street block into a casserole of flaming destruction.

Keeyooma stopped to poke his head up through one of the distant man hole covers to admire his handy work. "That should spice things up a little." He said to himself as he skulked back into the sewer.

**Tokyo Waterfront**

**9:30pm**

Reno was taking a big chance. He only sent a short message but he was away from Astro, a big risk that he felt sorely needed given the desperate action he and Atlas were trying to put together.

A bump on his hip, a brush of something passing by in the water and Gideon appeared joyously happy and excited. "RENO! I've been so worried!"

"How you doing?!" Reno replied with a hug. "Sorry I've been so quiet Giddy but since these clowns can track our transmissions I couldn't keep in touch."

Reno sat in the water and rubbed Gideon's bottle nose snoot. "So…what have you been doing?"

"Hanging with a submarine." Gideon replied. "Saw what happened to the American fleet, what a mess."

Reno frowned. "They had to try something. So what kind of sub is it?"

"An American attack sub. We've been dodging spheres and ships all day! It's no fun let me tell you."

Reno thought for a moment. "You've been able to talk to them?"

"Yup. They're hiding out right now. Knowing you? I bet you have a plan cooking don't you?"

"Yes." Reno replied. "And your friend might come in handy. Our big problem though is working out some way of contacting them without alerting the spheres to our location. I'm working on that so best thing for you and that sub is too stay hidden till we call you."

Gideon frowned. "Not again. I'm getting a little tired of this. I miss my daily check ups and I miss you."

Reno smiled. "You're doing things just right Giddy, just like I trained you. You should be proud, this is really the first time you've ever been on your own and you're not running scared."

Gideon smiled a little. "I just want things to go back to normal. I miss my play pen and I miss being with you."

Reno gave Gideon a slow rub on the head. "Just a little longer Giddy. I promise after this is all over, I'll treat you big time to whatever you want, I promise."

Gideon nodded, turned around and vanished into the night. Reno shuddered suddenly as his watch beeper went off. "Yes…I know."

"You know what?" Atlas snorted back. "How about you get back here where you should be and watch Astro? I have a meeting to go to in like 30 minutes! You leave Astro by himself once more and I swear you'll be digging your shorts out of the crack in your butt for a year."

Reno smirked and shook his head in reply. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

**10pm**

**The Great Iron Buda**

**Kamakura Park**

Atlas sat quietly in the nook on the backside of the reposed Buda and calmly listened to the sounds around him for Livian's foot falls. The big statue around him didn't help at all since it echoed much of what he heard. Every few minutes Reno would quickly call him to check on things, which he quickly found annoying.

"Shut up and stop calling me ok?" Atlas snorted as he sat rubbing his arms. "It's raining, it's a little cold and I'm creeping out…where the heck is she?"

As if on cue, the barrel of a disrupter rifle poked around the corner of the nook and pushed into Atlas's nose. "Ugh!...no flowers and smiles? Gee I love you too sweet cakes!"

Livian came around the corner dressed in her leathers and not looking like she wanted any sweet conversation. "You make one wrong move and you'll be feeling a new vent shaft through your chest. Don't think I'm alone."

Atlas snorted. "I know you've been upset with me but even this is too much!"

"Considering what you've been doing? It's not enough." Livian snarled. "Lay down with your legs and arms spread out Atlas…I don't trust you."

Atlas snapped. "Now hold on!"

Livian slapped him across the face with the rifle. "Don't make me shoot you! Do it!"

Atlas did as she wanted and soon felt a heavy set of wrist cuffs fall on his arms. "Aww…Livian!"

Kenada quickly frisked Atlas and backed away. "He's clean."

"Livy!" Atlas struggled. "I didn't join that creep, I swear! You know I'd never do something like that, I may hate humans but damn it!"

Livian got on her hands and knees. "You need to work harder on convincing me. You broke my heart!"

Atlas sighed. "Astro's alive Livy! I swear it! I need your help, it's the only way to stop that Mordred creep…Damn it! I love you!"

Kenada slapped Atlas off his head. "Jerk! You really show your love don't you? A lot of humans and robot got a dose of it real good the last few days…traitor! I say we waste the little rat Livy!"

Livian waved a hand. "No….let him go."

"What?" Kanada snorted. "You're kidding?"

"We're still alive aren't we? He could have broken those handcuffs easily or we all should have been ambushed by now." Livian helped Atlas to his feet. "He's right too…I know him like a clock. He's fine."

Kenada snorted as he released the cuffs. "I still think he's a little bastard."

Atlas rubbed his wrists and looked back. "I still see you're single. Guess the latest female dog tucked her tail on you Kenada?"

"Why you little…."

Livian blocked Kenada's attempt to but stroke Atlas. "So what's your idea?"

"We need a diversion while I take some friends to break into the Ministry of Science Annex building in Tokyo. There's something there that could turn the tide of this whole mess in our favor. But we need to do it by noon tomorrow."

Kenada leaned against the statue wall. "Tall order. Tokyo's a virtual fortress. You're asking us to do something really insane."

"Human's a fricken insane to start with." Atlas snorted. "Shouldn't be difficult at all provided you have the guts?"

Livian looked at Kenada. "We might have a chance if we could contact a resistance movement inside the city."

Atlas snapped his fingers and pulled a CB mic from his chest panel. "Here you go. I'll put you in contact with someone who might be able to pull a few strings for us."

**New Shinjuku**

**Motsuja Electronics Repair**

**11pm**

"I just got back." Takiuma said as he looked over Verney's shoulder. "We're close to over-riding the protections but don't ask me for a definite time. We're very unsure."

Atlas pursed his lips. "Even two minutes would work. Just enough time for us to bust in, grab what we need and run."

"When are you hoping to pull this off?" Takiuma asked.

"Noon tomorrow. It's all the time we have left." Atlas said as he sat kicking his feet on a swing set. Livian stood nearby and waved her arm furiously, causing Atlas to cut him self off and dive for the ground. Quickly he skittered into a bush with Livian rolling on top of him as two spheres slowly cruised around them trying to pick up more readings of the suspect transmitter.

Atlas giggled stupidly. "We could so make out right now."

"SLAP!"

"OUCH!"

"You stupid freak. You'll get us killed!" Livian snorted. "What have I ever seen in you any way?"

Atlas counted on his fingers. "My beautiful gold hair, my soft eyes, my rosey red complexion, my dashingly handsome looks…."

"SMACK!"

"OUCH! Quit it!"

"Ugh….when this is over, I promise I will make you behave yourself Atlas."

"Giggles" "That's a promise?"

"SMACK!" "OUCH!"

**abandoned Tokiwazu Apartments**

**Downtown Tokyo**

**Midnight**

Towashi sat on the floor of the small apartment surrounded by those officers Deutadi could find who had hidden themselves or found the moment to abandon their cars and defect. The place was devoid of elbow room as the last of them showed up.

"How many precinct Captains do I have?" Towashi asked as he looked around. Seven raised their hands. "You gentlemen have more officers in tow than what's here?"

The Captains nodded their heads. "So….that means we have a majority of Tokyo proper precincts on our side." Towashi said. "If we have access to long rifles and riot gear, that would be a plus."

One of the Captains, A transplanted Geijin from new York named Charles Britain, smirked evilly. "Inspector, I have a whole squad of riot tanks. We'll have to find drivers and loaders for each one and bust them out of the carborandum in Kubatsune District."

"Tanks?" Towashi snorted. "You're talking about our dog tanks I assume?"

Britain shook his head. "Are you kidding? Those hilarious looking pop guns? Uh uh… These babies are designed after the American Sherman tank with 105 milimeter cannons. Leona here? She's my best officer."

Towashi's mouth dropped. "Since when did they give the national police heavy tanks?"

Britain shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, the lobbying effort wasn't easy. After the big riots ten years ago during the West Haneda airport expansion project, the Commissioner thought we needed a little more "umph" in the power projection and intimidation factor to deter extreme violence by protesting groups."

Towashi shook his head. "I can't believe it. Someone in HQ lost their damned mind."

"Well actually, all be it a little insane, this couldn't have come at a better time don't you think Sir?"

Leona raised her hand. "Just get me in my tank Inspector. Bonapart will blow that tin can excuse for a tyrant to kingdom come."

"And probably take half of Tokyo with it." Towashi snorted. "How about we try more subtle ways first there Lieutenant? I'm sure we might have to call you in eventually to bring back civil order once we remove the "Leader" from his throne."

Britain smirked. "And……we intend to do this how Sir?"

Towashi smirked back. "I'm working on it."

Captain Nakasone of Chiba District raised his hand. "Sir…we are in contact with the KEHL group…"

"Now there's a collection of misfits." Towashi butted.

"Not so Inspector." Nakasone replied. "They've been very active. They stole a whole truck of riot gear and weapons from our precinct. They've hit my station house twice in the past 3 days. We should put them to good use."

Towashi's eyes bugged. "And you let them do it?"

"Why not? I'm the one who set our patrols up for the ambushes. The new "government" put this robot overseer in charge and I must say I've never had more fun putting stress on some one else for a change. I say we trust them."

Other officers in the room agreed. "So what should be our first move, any suggestions?" Towashi asked.

One officer stood up. "If any rebellion against this madman will be successful Sir, we should first see to the safety of his Imperial Majesty. We should rescue the Emperor and allow him to lead the nation."

Towashi looked around. "How many of you say the Emperor should be our first priority?"

Almost all the officers raised their hands.

"Fine then. We will plot the removal of his Majesty from the Imperial Palace." Towashi then frowned. "Damn it. Will some one please find out if we're getting any coffee and doughnuts or what? I sent that rookie out an hour ago, I bet the weasling brat ate them all!"

**Upper Tier**

**Five Gorges Dam**

**People's Republic of China**

**1am**

Supervisor Sing stood before the group of workers and tried to chose his words carefully. So far their efforts to get the critical slew gates and spillways open and cleared had failed. Without power, power tools the efforts were painfully slow and time woefully short. Below them and beyond lay thousands, perhaps well over a million people who's only way out of the danger zones were feet and horses. Beyond them was Beijing, the criticality of the hour was understood enough…

"You all know that we're losing time to control the rising water." Sing said boldly. "The only hope we have left to save the country is what explosives we have on hand. Unfortunately we have only one means to detonate them. I won't hide the truth… the odds of the men surviving the activation of these detonators is zero but it's all we have left."

"I could pick you by force but heroes are not made that way. The fate of our nation, our families, the ancient gifts and treasures of our forefathers are in grave danger, this is the time for honorable men to step forward…who will do it?"

Sing looked around. "You have my word…leaving now and going home will not be punished or reported?"

None of the men moved.

"Very well…we will remain until the water flows or until the dam breaks. Two men a piece, that's 12 men. Pick up an explosives charge. You know what to do…may the elders be with you."

The men gathered their charges and dispersed towards the entry ways that led to the six large slew and vent gates inside the upper tier's structure. None of them got close to their entry doors before Spheres came screaming down from above and killed several of them!

Sing ran wildly, dodging cannon fire as he tackled two men from behind and rolled them into a stone drainage along the edge of the dam face. "Argh! Damn you!"

**Under the Shinkansen Line**

**Tokyo**

**3am**

Atlas tapped Timber's head, much to the firebot's displeasure…"Quit it!"

"Where is it?" Atlas moaned as he walked up to the projected image on the wall of the room and smacked it. "Ok Reno, call me a dumb rock…where is it?"

Reno walked up and tapped on the wall…"Right here."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Atlas snorted.

"I wanted to see you stomp around." Reno replied smiling. "Obviously you just don't come right out and announce you have a pillbox full of dangerous toys in your building do you?"

Atlas snorted. "Duh! So we can get into here from underneath, through the city service tunnels?"

"Just cut a hole and bingo." Reno said waving a hand. "Now the real problem is? It's alarmed. It has camera's, laser trip beams, motion sensors….a cat."

Atlas shook his head. "So…..we need a diversion." He flashed the time in his eye and looked at Astro. "I'll call Livian and tell her to get ready. We can't leave Astro alone though and all three of us have to go." Atlas tapped his head. "First I have to make a little excuse visit to the "Leader", sort of throw a wrench into the works. I'll be back in two hours."

**The Diet Building**

**Early Morning**

Atlas just let himself in through a window and walked into the Prime Ministers office, pushing the robot at the door over by his face as he walked by. "You've been trying to call me. Sorry about the silence but I've been sort of busy."

Mordred looked up from the desk frowning. "More than silence. Rock says you've outright ignored him. I do not like those who can't follow edicts and orders Atlas. It makes me suspicious of motives."

"I'm suspicious?" Atlas snorted. "You're trusting a sniveling human backstabber opportunist like Rock and I'm suspicious?"

"Some times your behavior of hating humans can best you my friend."

Atlas slid onto the desk and brazenly poked Mordred in the head. "What's going on in that sophisticated brain of yours? Rock has a history of turning on his employers for a fast buck if it helps him alone. Yeah….I hate humans but guess what? It's kept me alive. Now that information he's acting on that I provided? It's been what, two days now and no word? I wouldn't be shocked if that scheming rat's cooking up a plot to have you axed. Don't tell me you're just as simpy and trusting as that misfit idiot Astro was?"

Mordred scowled. "Rock has so far served me faithfully…"

"Until he shoves a piece of uranium in your back." Atlas snarled. "Come on Leader! Don't be so willing to fall for human perpetuity? If I were you? I would seriously question Rock until I was satisfied his loyalty was absolute. Otherwise…uneasy is the head that wears the golden crown huh?"

Atlas pushed off the desk and pointed his fingers at Mordred. "Well! More traitors to hunt down for me…think about what I said because as a fellow robot? I only care for you."

**Nicky's House**

**Early Morning**

Nicky turned over in her bed and suddenly jumped and fell off when she saw Atlas staring at her from the open window above her head.

"GET OUT!" She screamed as she reached and threw anything she could get her hands on. "GET OUT YOU JERK!"

"OUCH! THIS WASN'T A GOOD….OUCH!....IDEA!" Atlas yelled as he climbed inside the room and snatched Nicky's arm. "NOW HOLD ON!"

They struggled till Nicky broke free and ran for her room door only to get cut off. "I'm sorry! Stupid thing to do but I'm kinda short on time and…"

Nicky snatched up a vase and clocked Atlas over the head. "SHORT?! SHORT ON BRAINS! I HATE YOU!"

"Gee…not even the chance of a first date." Atlas said as he held his hands up. "Look…I kinda put you through a lot of trouble but I'm sorry…I wasn't what you thought really…"

"Oh really?" Nicky snarled. "You turn humans and robots over to that creep and I'm supposed to think what? GET OUT!"

Atlas snatched another vase away from her and waved his hands. "Now hold on! I'm really not with that jerk, I'm trying to stop him and right now we're sort of short on time and I need a baby sitter. Sheesh am I lousy with words or what?"

Nicky stood tapping a toe. "You're lousy in everything from what I see. And a babysitter?"

Atlas turned around. "If you just get dressed I'll explain it on the way, trust me."

Nicky frowned. "I don't know if I can but something tells me different."

**Under the Shinkansen Line**

**Tokyo**

**7am**

Nicky walked in the room with Atlas behind her. "This is Reno, watch out this crazy human bits, and this is Timber Tim. This is Nicky guys."

Reno and Tim bowed slightly as Atlas lightly pushed Nicky up to the table. "And this, well most of him, is Astro."

Nicky gasped. "I always wanted to meet him but…" She rubbed a hand and looked back at Atlas.

"Told you I wasn't that bad." Atlas replied. "We need you to watch him while we try and get a new body. I thought that a girl bot could put up with him better than I can. As long as he has power to his brain case, he should be alright."

Atlas told the other boys to leave until he had Nicky and Astro hooked up to each other. "I warn you…he's a little annoying."

"And he's a jerk." Astro's voice chirped from Nicky's mouth. "And I'm being nice."

"See if I ever hook you up with a blind date again." Atlas snorted. "Nicky?...Astro…Astro? Nicky. Now if she ends up clocking your remains because you said something stupid Goodie? Don't blame me."

"Giggles" "I like him already." Nicky said smiling.

"She knows the real cute boys when she sees em." Astro voice chirped. "You really should smile more Atlas, then you wouldn't be so scary looking."

"Oh bite me." Atlas replied with a scowl. "Let's get out of here guys before the dog turds get any higher."

Nicky giggled. "He needs a hug."

"No…he needs his stuffed teddy bear." Astro replied. "That's why he's doing this. Nobody burns his favorite toy and gets away with it."

Reno and Timber followed behind Atlas quietly laughing. "So….does this have to do with your stuffed teddy bear?" Reno snickered.

"Shut up before I pound you." Atlas snorted. The small group took the back roads and lots towards Tokyo center and found a man hole to slip into. "Let me call Takiuma and Livian and co-ordinate this." Atlas said as he found a place to sit and used an upraised arm like an antenna.

**New Shinjuku**

**Motsuja Electronics Repair**

**8am**

'We're almost there." Takiuma said as he sat re-wiring a new circuit card into the captured sphere. "Looks like we can give you 5 minutes of EMP free movement. If we're lucky what we've done to this thing will also scramble the weapons systems of all the other spheres but I can't promise you anything."

Atlas pursed his lips and looked at Reno. "Any extra ideas?"

"Well….I contacted my dolphin bot Gidian last night. He's running around with an American attack submarine outside Tokyo Bay."

Atlas brooded. "That could help."

"Problem is…" Reno replied sighing. "The sphere's can pick up radio signals. If I try calling Gideon, the spheres will home in on the sub's location. And even if Gideon moved around it would still be dangerous."

Atlas frowned. "And there's no time to use them during any blackout Takiuma can give us. We'll just have to make due with what we can cook up. But damn that's a ton of mayhem we could have used."

**Kenada's gang hideout**

**Kamakura**

**8:30pm**

A daylight attack around the Ministry of Science Annex in the heart of Tokyo? You've finally blown a circuit in your butt haven't you?" Livian snorted as she watched her fellows checking weapons and filling bottles of gasoline.

"We have something that will blow out the spheres for five minutes." Atlas said as he studied the floor map again of the annex. "All we need is five minutes."

"But you want to do it in broad daylight!" Livian cursed. "Sphere's is one thing Atlas but the army is a different story! We'll all be walking into a slaughter house…and who's going to take care of that metal tyrant if he shows up?"

Atlas looked around. Reno grabbed him knowing what was coming next. "Considering the importance of things Livian? Me."

"What?!" Livian screamed. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Sheesh to heck girl!" Atlas snarled. "I don't have time to sit and scream back and forth on this! We've got one more play against Mordred and this is it. If what I've been told is true, that creeps done and if it takes my life to do it then that's it. Nothing more to say."

"You give me fits!" Livian snapped back.

"Well you keep hugging me so it's your damn fault." Atlas replied. He then showed an embarrassing side…a small tear flowed down his face. "Damn it Livvy…I love you. I've always loved you, you know that. Just don't puss out on me ok?"

Atlas closed the call and walked away for a bit by himself, wiped his face and came back. "Ok so I'm a big pussy…you all happy?"

Timber scoffed. "Even us firemen cry. Let's go kick some ass."

Reno snickered. "Real men sob louder."

Atlas pushed Reno off and pointed down the sewer. "It's this way."

**Sewer line**

**1 mile from the Annex**

**8:45am**

Keeyooma looked through his ruck sack and re-counted the blocks of C-4 and the detonators after his last attack. This time it was a column of "Peacekeeper" robots marching down a street past a booby trapped mail box. Good results for the local scrap dealer.

There were noises carrying about the sewer pipe that made Keeyooma sudden flip the safety on his M-16. He stood pressed against the side of the pipe, flipped on his night vision goggles and slowly slid forwards in a quick shuffle to close the distance with whatever was lurking ahead.

Atlas, Reno and Timber also heard a noise ahead of them and crouched low for a moment as the noises seemed to be growing louder…

Atlas protectively stood with his arms out in front of the others and pushed them backwards…"What ever it is? It's coming right for us….shhhhhh…."

Atlas crouched low, wiggled then launched himself like a cat atop the blurry but offending shape in front of him.

"EEEEEAHHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Sparx screamed loudly as he danced about with Atlas trying to put a choke hold around his neck. "FRIDGE! HELP COMRADE!"

Reno saw a small refrigerator trying to beat Atlas with a broom handle and didn't know if he should attack it or laugh at it. "OW! QUIT IT! OW! QUIT IT!" Atlas snarled out as he fell of Sparx and snatched the broom handle from Fridge. "Grrrrr….gimme that!"

"Well…." Sparx snorted. "What are we supposed to do when you come up on us like that! Hey….you're Atlas!"

Atlas smirked. "Oh wow…you're very bright. Sheesh, I was hoping I'd tackle a fierce killer robot but what happens? I stumble on the Dork-a-circus."

Timber walked up holding his ax. "Who are these mooks?"

"This…is the RALF!" Atlas gestured. "And they stink like their name too."

Sparx waved a finger. "I'll have you know that we are no longer called the RALF! We are now the YOU ARF!"

Timber's mouth quivered and then he lost it, falling against Reno and laughing himself silly. "Oh man! (laughter)

Atlas stood shaking his head. "What ever…so what are you guys doing down here?"

Sparx raised a hand. "Ah hem!....WE are currently coordinating a devastating counterstrike against the evil Mordred. We have allied ourselves with the Keep Earth Human League and are gathering devoted comrades to deal a national blow to the terrorist leadership."

Atlas looked back at Reno. "Oh really? This plan wouldn't involve a feather again would it? These guys are about as fierce as a woopie cushion."

"No…" Sparx replied. "When you're dealing with a maniac robot? You don't pull a feather."

Sparx pulled a large robot disrupter gun from under the water at his feet. "You pull out a spank gun!"

Fridge pulled out a toy pop gun. It was all Atlas had to do from being insulting to being an unusable giggle box. "Look….guys…we already have a plan in motion. I think the best thing you could do for us is…..well…."

Atlas slowly grabbed the disruptor and set it aside. "We….need a diversion! Yeah…and who couldn't be more qualified to be a diversion than you guys?!

Sparx nodded. "Of course! Of course comrade Atlas! We are very good at diversions."

"Great…." Atlas replied as he leaned on Sparx. "Now here's what you can do. You…"

Suddenly a shaft of red light cut through the darkness and brushed by Atlas's face. He threw Sparx aside, tackled fridge and pushed him into the water! "DUCK!"

The sewer pipe around the group suddenly lit up in sparks, flying chips of stone and zinging bullets as they scrambled to get protection along the side slew pipes intersecting the main one.

"What was that?!" Reno screamed.

"I dunno!" Atlas snapped back. "But it'll be scrap in a few seconds!" Atlas crouched again then exploded in a shower of water and steam out of the corner and…

Keeyooma suddenly felt something smash into his rifle as he popped in a new clip and bowled him over into the water. He threw it off, struggled to his feet and brought the barrel to bear against a face…

"WO!" Atlas yelped. "HOLD ON….You're American?"

Keeyooma snarled. "Good guess…how about you identify yourself before I ventilate you?"

Atlas saw the trident patch on Keeyooma's vest. "Navy SEAL? This is not the ocean unless you got lost?"

"I'm the only member of my team that's left." Keeyooma replied. "And why are you down here?"

Atlas slowly reached for the gun barrel." Lower this thing and I'll tell you."

"How about you tell me then I'll lower it." The Seal replied as he followed Atlas back to the group.

"Really…we're not the bad guys." Atlas said as the others came out into the dimly lit pipe.

"Obviously." Keeyooma replied as he finally brought the gun down. "Petty Officer Keeyooma, Seal team 3 off the USS Snark."

Atlas shook his hand. "Atlas…mini-terrorist or whatever other name people come up with. We're planning to attack the Ministry of Science Annex building to grab a piece of hardware to stop that Mordred clown. Any help we pick up would be nice."

Reno scratched his head. "USS Snark? My robot dolphin Gideon is hanging around with that sub."

Keeyooma leaned against the pipe wall. "Has he been in contact with it?"

"Yeah but it's not too safe." Reno replied pursing his lips. "We couldn't call for their help because the spheres monitor communications lines. They'd know everything we planed to do."

Atlas nodded. "I know those subs carry cruise missiles and with what we want to do and what we have planned out , those missiles would cause a whole lot of havoc we need for a diversion. Problem is…we have to time it all just right and the window we have to pull this off won't allow us to use the sub."

Keeyooma scowled. "Communication is the problem?" He said as he played with his lips…"What if…what if they can't understand what's being said?"

Reno shook his head. "We can't send it coded from us, to Gideon and then to the sub. They'd never understand it and the translation would certainly get picked up."

"This Gideon? Can he fight?"

Reno smiled. "He loves to play, especially with beach balls. The spheres aren't a problem."

"There's one thing we can try." Keeyooma said waving his finger. "There's a petty officer in the Snark's control room who's studying World War II history. He's writing a thesis on the Navajo Code talkers and I gave him a copy of the old Navajo Code as a reference. I'm full blood Navajo and my great grandfather was on Iwo Jima. If Petty officer Allen picks up on the transmission, we might be able to relay co-ordinates for a missile barrage."

Reno sighed. "That code's probably on the internet by now, it's worthless isn't it?"

Keeyooma shook his head. "It's one thing to read Navajo, it's another to speak it properly. If you're not hooked on Navajo phonix? Trying to translate the proper word won't do you any help."

Atlas pointed to Keeyooma's ruck sack. "What's in the bag?"

"Plastic explosives. I've been using them for booby traps."

Atlas smiled evilly. "How lucky can we get?" He turned to Sparx. "Now….about what we were talking about earlier?"

**KEHL hideout**

**Tokyo**

**9:30am**

Zenso waved his hands furiously. "Will you stop speaking so fast!" He begged Sparx. "How can we trust Atlas? Please don't tell me you're this blind?"

Sparx crossed his arms. "He has a American SEAL with him and trust me comrade I could have smelled him lying a mile way. He says he wants us to do a diversionary attack on the diet building compound at 12pm. He promises the spheres will be disrupted enough for 5 minutes. They plan to take something from the Ministry of Science Annex that will turn the tide against the tyrant."

Zenzo looked at the others in the room and nodded. "Without risk there can be no victory. I'll contact Inspector Towashi, he'll want to get in on this action."

**abandoned Tokiwazu Apartments**

**Downtown Tokyo**

**9:45am**

"An attack on the Science annex at noon? And you trust him?" Towashi snorted then looked at his watch. "You do trust him?"

Zenzo replied. "Every one's willing to take the risk. If you plan to rescue the Emperor, you better do it then."

Towashi lowered the phone. "Britain!"

Captain Britain stomped up to Towashi and saluted. "Yes Sir?"

"Can you get your tanks and be by here to pick us up before 11:30?"

Britain looked at his watch and scowled. "That's cutting things close. I can't promise you half the city won't be a mess on my way here."

"Well get going." Towashi snorted. "At least avoid the glassware district. I still have to find a nice dinner set for my 30th wedding anniversary."

Britain smirked. "I'll try not to smash the wine glasses for you."

Towashi turned to the assembled police officers. "Officers! At noon today we're going to raid the Imperial Palace and remove his Majesty. You can stay behind if you like?"

Most of them replied by pulling out their pistols and cocking them.

**National Highway**

**20 miles from Tokyo**

**10am**

Livian and Kenada flew up the entry ramp with their gang in tow. "We're on the highway for Tokyo!" She thought quickly then looked around for any responding spheres. "Where are they?"

Kenada looked around himself. "That attack by the Americans and Chinese must have really bit into their numbers. If I were Mordred I would pull whatever I had back around Tokyo so don't get cocky!"

"In that case, Atlas's plan had better work or this will be a short lived suicide mission!" Livian snarled.

"You say that with such gace!" Kenada said smirking. "Since this might be the last time we spend with each other Livy, I just want you to know that I enjoy your company and that perhaps we could still…."

"VRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOMMMM!" Livian sped up and left Kenada chocking on her smoke.

"So much for last ditch romance boss!" Kenada's lieutenant said as he came up laughing. "I'll go out with you."

"Stuff it knucklehead!" Kenada snorted. "Just be sure you hit the Olympic stadium on time and stay away from the red light district!"

**National Police Carborandum**

**Kubatsune District**

**10:30am**

The police cruiser slid to a hault before the guard at the front gate and a large burley officer emerged from the driver's seat with a shot gun gripped tightly in his hands.

"POLICE EMERGENCY! OPEN THE GATE AT ONCE!" Britain snarled. He was almost running at the guard who said something stupid as if he could stop this snarling tower of terror that was coming at him.

Britain slapped the pistol out of the man's hand and pressed him up against the gate with the shotgun barrel under his chin. "Want o press your luck about "orders" and "authority" again you silly son of a…."

Britain kicked the gate, broke the lock and truck raced by him as he hog tied the offending gate guard with his shoe laces.

Lieutenant Leona and her driver, Officer Shotan, bounded from the truck and ran to her police tank Bonepart. She ran onto the hull and climbed into the command hatch on the turret. "Am I glad to see you Bonepart! Time for us to show our stuff!" She said as she slapped the turret top and gave Shotan a tap with her foot. "Get a move on Show!"

Britain jumped on the last of the tanks as it rolled past the gate and out into the street.

**Sewer Line**

**100 Yards from the Science Annex**

**10:45pm**

The small group stopped and huddled under a half open manhole after Atlas looked around and found the street above deserted. "Ok…let's hope this works."

Reno nodded and pulled out his communicator. "Giddy…You ready to send this to the Snark?" He asked.

"Shoot!" Gideon replied as he floated alongside the Snark outside Tokyo Bay.

Reno handed Keeyooma the communicator. "Don't shout into it ok? Don't want hem to get any of the words wrong or we might end up with a missle down our throats."

Keeyooma smirked back and clicked the button…

"Nazay….Nazay….Chuka….ehtah shot ah chako….Nazay….Nazay….Chuka….ehtah shot ah chako…"

**USS Snark**

**Outside Tokyo Bay**

**10:50am**

The radioman called out from his station. "Capatin! I'm receiving a message from SEAL 3 but…"

The Captain walked up to the station and watched the radioman shake his head. "What the hell?" He looked back pursing his lips. "Team 3….send again! I say send again!"

"Nazay….Nazay….Chuka….ehtah shot ah chako….Nazay….Nazay….Chuka….ehtah shot ah chako…"

"I don't know what this is?" The radioman said in frustration. "Seal 3…repeat your message! I say again….repeat your message!"

"Nazay….Nazay….Chuka….ehtah shot ah chako….Nazay….Nazay….Chuka….ehtah shot ah chako…"

"He keeps saying this….stuff Sir. I don't know what he's trying to say."

Petty Officer Allan was standing at the navigator's table when he caught the phrase on the radio station speakers as the radio operator pulled his earphone jack to let he Captain hear the message. Allan walked up and pointed to the speakers. "Tell him to transmit again?"

"Seal 3…repeat your message."

"Nazay….Nazay….Chuka….ehtah shot ah chako….Nazay….Nazay….Chuka….ehtah shot ah chako…"

Allan nodded his head. "Captain? That's Navajo."

"Navajo? Why are they speaking in Navajo?" The Captain asked. "Give your seat to Mister Allan, let him answer?"

Allan took the seat and keyed the mic. "Say? Nasota Say."

**Sewer Line**

**100 Yards from the Science Annex**

**11:00 pm**

Keeyooma smiled. "That's Allan! He got it!......" Keeyooma pulled a map from his ruck sack, fingered a spot and clicked the mic…. "Ehcho…Ehcho….tanka….shu…. maka…potah…guka….say…"

**USS Snark**

Allan jotted down the message and passed the note to the Captain.

"Ok….a translation for "fish". You're saying "fish" is us. "Eagle" translates to "bird" which you're calling "missle" and the rest is a numerical list for a target reference?"

Allan got up and took the Captain to the navigation table. "These numbers match the GPS targeting grids for the Tokyo area. First 3 designate Japan…second three Designate Kanto Region, City of Tokyo…last 5 target reference within the specific grid."

The Captain turned to the XO…"Sound call to stations. Allen? You get back there and find out how many shots he wants and where and for God's sake don't screw it up?"

The Captain walked to the helm station as the lights went to battle red around him. "Radioman? Tell Gideon to get on our nose and lead us into Tokyo Bay."

Mister Cole? We're going up close and personal, I want to cut he flight time to a knat hole. I'm counting on you to get us in and out quick."

Allan copied down the first slip of paper and handed it off to the weapons officer. "Four birds Sir! Order information in bound now!"

The Captain went back to his chair and keyed the mic over his head. "Snark this is the Captain. Looks like we might get to throw a little payback at the enemy this time. We're going golf balls to the wall into Tokyo Bay for a missile strike. Set S1-Q for tactical missile launch….spin up birds 1 thru 4…helm course 000, speed 40 knots, hug the bottom."

Gideon was in the lead, a gold fish compared to the black steel menace cruising on his tail.

**Sewer Line below the Science Annex**

**11:30 pm**

Reno held the map in his hands and led the group around the side pipes from the main sewer line till he was sure he was in the right place. "Here!" He said pointing up.

Atlas looked up and snorted back. "You're sure right?"

"Where else are you going to see a building floor with six inch armor plating?" Reno replied.

"What's over the plating?" Timber asked.

"A concrete floor about six more inches deep." Reno said while gesturing with his fingers.

Atlas pulled open his chest place, frowned and cursed to him self.

"What's wrong?" Keeyooma asked.

"Do I look like I can cut six inches of steel and six inches of concrete?" Atlas scowled. "My programming will cut my lasers off to save on power and I don't have enough to do all that!"

Keeyooma tapped Atlas on the shoulder. "Can you cut through the steel?"

"Yeah….easy."

"Cut the steel plate then take some of this C-4 and pack it into the gap. It'll act like a shape charge and blow a hole through the floor."

Atlas snorted back. "Yeah? And blow Astro's new body to bits."

Reno shook his head. "Not likely. The container it's in can take a nuke blast."

Atlas pointed his finger up and started cutting into the steel above.

**Two blocks from the**

**Diet Building**

**11:40am**

Zenzo stopped his van and watched as his gang unloaded the trucks behind him and headed into the side streets and alley ways pointing towards the West side of the Diet building. He then watched as Sparx climbed into the driver's seat.

"Please remember to get out of there before the van beaks through the gate? You're sitting in front of a half ton of nitrate and gasoline."

Sparx waved a hand. "My dear Mister Zenzo? Actually caring for the safety of a robot? Will wonders never cease?"

"Don't tell anyone or my reputation will suffer." Zenzo patted Sparx on the shoulder and took off after his group.

**National Highway**

**Exit 57A**

**11:45am**

Livian and Kanada reached the bottom of the ramp and split up, their large gang now three different groups looking to hit three different targets.

**Sotetsu Joinus Store**

**Downtown Tokyo**

**11:48am**

Verney released the captured sphere into the air as Takiuma sat typing commands into his wireless laptop. "All set for noon." He said into his head piece. "As I promised, you'll have five minutes clearance to do what ever you want."

**Sewer Line below the Science Annex**

**11:50 pm**

Atlas finished pushing the C-4 explosive into the gap he made in the steel plate and flew around the corner and out of the blast zone to the others. "We're ok here! We'll go when you call."

**One Block from the Imperial Palace**

**11:50am**

Six of the monster police tanks sat in a line with police cruisers in front and back flashing their lights to make everything look normal. Britain and the other captains by radio had the spheres fooled into thinking this was just a normal police operation in support of the leader. Inside Bonepart, Leona looked down to see her driver ramming a shell into the breech of the 105 mm gun. "High Explosive round up!"

Leona was salivating. She gunned the engine to test it and licked her lips at the shaking Bonepart was doing around her. He was a ton of rolling heck just waiting for the spark to cut his chains loose!

**USS Snark**

**11:55am**

The helmsman cried out. "Captain, we have achieved launch depth! Distance to targets now 5 miles!"

The weapons officer called out. "All missile programming complete. All missiles ready on the line, opening outer doors."

Gideon looked back to see four missile doors on the nose of the Snark popping open.

The Captain stood silent for a moment before reaching up above his head and removing a toggle switch. "Weapons officer….release the tactical safety."

"Tactical safety released captain! Missiles one thru four now hot and in your command."

The Captain looked up at the clock and counted down the seconds. We go at 11:59:30 on my mark, stand by!"

**Sewer Line below the Science Annex**

**11:59 pm**

Atlas reached and snatched Keeyooma and Reno by their jackets. "Get ready for a rough ride. And this won't be no E-Ticket."

**11:59:30am…**

The Captain of the Snark mashed the toggle in his hand. "FIRE ONE!"

Outside, Gideon looked backwards to watch the front of the Snark disappear in a blast of bubbles as the first SLAM cruise missile cleared it's tube and shot through the water like a white tornado!

"BIRD AWAY!" Replied the weapons officer as the sub shuddered from the rush of air and gases on the bow! The Captain mashed the toggle three more times and again the same shuddering raced through the sub as missile after missle erupted from their tubes to follow their leader through the depths!

"ALL BIRDS AWAY!"

'Helmsman! Bring us about course 180, speed 45 knots! Hug the floor Sailor!"

The submarine rolled sharply around as the four missiles broke through the surface of the bay and ignited their engines with a shrieking roar!

**Sotetsu Joinus Store**

**Downtown Tokyo**

**12 noon**

Verney saw the contrails of the missiles as they arced over the bay and began to sail to their targets. "Do it!" He snapped at Takiuma, who pressed the Enter button on the lap top then watched as the signal stream flashed over the screen till it read "CONNECTED"

The captured sphere transmitted the interrupter signal to a nearby sphere, who sent it on to another, who sent it to another and soon spheres within sight of the two men started acting as if invisible hands were bouncing them all around the sky!

Takiuma smirked evilly. "Sucks to be you doesn't it Mordred? Top this my dear brother!"

**The Diet building**

A lacky came running down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs. "MISSILES! MISSILES ARE COMING FROM THE BAY!"

Tenma looked at his creation, who was suddenly showing a surprised look on his face and a sudden loss of confidence. "Problems my dear boy?" Tenma remarked calmly.

Mordred snarled and walked past him. "Shut up father!"

He ran out of the building and made it out through the front doors just in time to see a van roll to a stop after it had crashed through the front gates…

Laying on the street outside, Sparx mashed a button with his thumb. "Should have ducked!"

The van vanished in a hell spawn explosion that wrecked the building façade and sent Mordred flying back through the ground floor, out a back window and into a undignified crash into a fountain that brought the decorative seagull down on his head.

He didn't get to his feet before Zenzo threw his arm down as he stood outside the compound and across the street. "LET HIM HAVE IT!"

The gang jumped from their hiding places and unleashed a stream of gunfire, rockets, hand grenades and gasoline bombs upon the scrambling robot!

**The Imperial Palace**

The gate guard saw the line of tanks roll into the parking lot then follow a smaller blue one as it raced towards him and stopped a foot from his face with its main gun pointed at him.

Leona smirked from her command hatch. "You can stand there and be a brave dumb ass or…" She gestured to the side. "There's always the moat?"

The guard threw his pistol down and wisely chose to do a swan dive into the water as Leona kicked her driver's shoulder. "Door please?"

The heavy wooden gate exploded in shards and the column of tanks rolled into the public reviewing plaza where Inspector Towashi leaped from the tail end tank and ran into the palace!

"His majesty?! Where's his highness?!" Towashi snarled as he and Sergeant Deutadi ran through the compound and came upon a teenager in a formal suit. "Hey boy? Where's his imperial majesty?"

Mitsuhito pointed to himself and Towashi snatched him up over his shoulder and ran out the palace excusing the curt interruption to the stunned palace staffers who were left gape mouthed at the whole act.

"YOU DO UNDERSTAND THERE'S PROTOCAUL WHEN HANDLING THE IMPERIAL PERSONAGE!" Mitsuhito screamed but obviously to little effect.

**Sewer Line below the Science Annex**

"BLOW IT!" Atlas snarled.

Keeyooma mashed the trigger in his hand and the steel and concrete disk came down with a ground shaking smash! Atlas had Reno and Keeyooma by their jackets when he flew them into the smoke filled haze inside the vault. "Ok? Where is it?" He asked as he lit his eye lights and fumbled about the small room. His sudden fall on his face confirmed he'd found it.

Reno quickly felt for the combination lock on the cover and started playing with it till Atlas pushed him off. "Don't bother?" He said as he sliced the lock off with his finger laser and flipped the cover open.

"Here!" Atlas snorted as he pulled the canvas covered body out and passed it to Reno. "He gained weight..."

Reno replied. "He gained an inch too."

"Whatever. Just pass it to Timber and let's get out of here!"

Reno dropped the body down into Timber's arms and shooshed him away. "Go on! Don't stand there looking at it!" He turned to see Atlas welding the container shut. "Atlas? Forget about that and go!"

Atlas pursed his lips. "What?"

Reno pushed him. "Get out of here! Me and Keeyooma are gonna buy you guys some time now get!"

Atlas stood at the edge of the hole and snorted. "Please don't do anything heroically stupid?"

"Never plan on it, now get!" Reno pushed Atlas down the hole and turned to Keeyooma.

"How's your throwing arm?" The SEAL asked as he pressed the emergency button near the vault door and opened it up.

"Great!" Reno smirked back. "What's your plan?"

**Outside the Annex Building**

Livian waited till the first cruise missile came down and blew up a gas station on the other side of the building. A wonderful diversion that turned back the arriving column of security vehicles led by Rock and caused the Peacekeeper bots at the front entrance to leave their post…

"AAAAATACK!" She snarled as her gang rode in from two side streets and fired on the Peacekeepers as they advanced towards the burning gas station! Caught with their vulnerable backs exposed, one of them blew up in a shower of metal, sparks and flame as an anti-tank rocket took it from behind!

Rock had not soon dismounted his armored truck then a second cruise missile slammed the building nearby, raining debris and the whole building face down on the hapless line of vehicles behind him…."Damn it!" He snarled as he ran for cover to avoid getting cut down by the attacking bikers.

**The Olympic Stadium detention Center**

The third cruise missile came down Oseki Street and over the top of the Peacekeeper bots and armored vehicles guarding the main entryway. It exploded in a violent mid-air burst that crushed the Peacekeeper bots below and threw vehicles around like mere toys in a tub!

Shinji and Kenada turned to their bikers and locked the bolts on their weapons….

"CHARGE!" Kenada screamed as he led his gang past the destruction, through the gateway and into the prison. He butt stroked a guard off his feet and clocked another one with a fist to the face…

"Open the cells you scum…open them now or so help me…" Kenada grabbed a microphone off a nearby table as the hapless guard started flipping switches. "YOUR FREE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Thousands of people were streaming out of the exits as the bikers waved them franticly by. "There's not much time! Go! Go! Go!..."

**The Diet Building **

Mordred was on his feet, snarling mad as he pointed his arm cannon and sent a blast of energy across the street and into a group of resistors. It was then that the fourth cruise missile found its target. It plunged strait down and slammed a foot away, its high percussion warhead lifted the blue bot off his feet, threw him over Zenzo's head and through a wall!

"THAT'S IT! RUN! RUN BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED!" Zenzo snarled as he ran along the line of fighters pushing and throwing them into flight! He found Sparx still laying in the street…

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he lifted Sparx up.

"Well…I found that spot of concrete to be absolutely perfect for a noon nap. You should try it out comrade."

"Ugh! And you call yourself and advance robot?! Get a move on your silly bastard!"

"I beg to differ…my name is Sparx not Silly Bastard."

"Whatever….RUN!"

**The roof of the Science Annex**

Keeyooma and Reno busted the door open and ran out onto the roof top. "How much time do we got?" Reno asked gasping.

"Two minutes." Keeyooma replied as he knelt down, pulled plastic explosives bricks from his ruck sack and started tearing them up. "Feel like a little baseball pitching?" He asked Reno as the teen looked at the streets below.

"Toss one!" Reno replied smiling as Keeyooma pushed a detonator cap into a ball of C-4 and lobbed it at Reno. Reno caught it, whirled around and chucked it down towards a truck in the intersection below…

Rock was climbing out from behind a brick wall when he saw a ball fall from the annex roof and bounce under a parked truck in front of him…

"Oh…..shi…" He jumped back over the wall just as the plastic explosive detonated and sent the truck flying through the air and through the large picture window of a nearby bridal shop!

"Grrrr…..YOU IDIOTS!" Rock screamed to his men as they coward behind tress and under any place they could find. "GET UP AND STORM THE BUILDING!"

Another ball of C-4 smashed into a 7/11 sign, blew it off the post it was sitting on and sent it cart wheeling through the air to an explosive impact on a truck loaded with ammunition!

"Boo Yeah!" Reno yelped. "Strike!" "Throw me another one!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Keeyooma said as he tossed another ball. Reno spotted a small pleasure boat on a trailer abandoned by its owner and smirked evilly as he let fly. "Anchors away my boys!"

Rocks men were running across the intersection when the C-4 ball exploded and threw the boat off its trailer into a sparking and screeching slide right at them!" Reno was jumping up and down, throwing his arms wildly about as he watched soldiers scatter like bowling balls all over the street. He fell back off the roof ledge just as bullets starting wizzing over his head.

Keeyooma suddenly snatched Reno by his jacket and pulled him head long into a fast retreat. "TIMES UP! WE GOTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

**Roof**

**Sotetsu Joinus Store**

Takiuma slammed the door behind him and bounded down the stairs after Verney. "That's it! I'll meet you back at the electronics store after I meet up with Atlas!"

**Upper Tier**

**Five Gorges Dam**

**People's Republic of China**

The strange behavior of the attacking spheres around the upper tier lasted long enough for a single worker to make the 70 yard sprint across the upper span and through one of the service entry door ways that led to the lower machinery spaces. It also gave Supervisor Sing enough time to carry a wounded worker to a safer location before the sphere's renewed their assault.

"Gasp…..at least….at least Yun made it. But what can one man do?" The wounded worker asked Sing as he bound up the man's leg.

"If he can get just one spill gate to work, it will give us more time. But if we can't get the others to open with the chance we have…nothing else will matter after that."

**Street**

**Two blocks from the Science Annex**

Keeyooma slapped in the last magazine to his M-16 and pointed it down the street as he and Reno bolted from parked car to car as Rock's men chased them.

"Down to my last magazine Reno!" Keeyooma gasped as he popped off a few shots to keep their pursuers heads down. "Any ideas would help about now!"

Reno snatched the pistol from Keeyooma's leg holster and bashed out a car window. "Good thing I learned how to hot wire a car on Spike TV!" He said as he slipped into the driver's seat, popped off the steering column cover and twisted the wires together. "Don't just stand there, get in!"

Keeyooma rolled into the car just as Reno gunned the engine but they didn't get far…

"SMASH!"

Something dropped out of the sky and pulverized the engine block! Reno shook the shattered windshield glass from his head just as a hand reached in and yanked him from the car…"GET OUT YOU FILTHY SCUM!" Atlas snarled as he slammed Reno into the concrete alongside the struggling Navy SEAL. "How nice of you two to be so helpful to me." Atlas snarled evilly. "So you thought you could get away with giving Astro a nice new body?"

Reno was horrified. 'WHAT?"

"Yeah….you led me right to it!" Atlas said giddishly as he picked Reno and Keeyooma off the street and threw them against a wall. "So you thought I was a coward for wanting to kill you in private? Oh…what I'm going to do to you? You'll wish I did."

Atlas knocked Keeyooma out and drew back as he picked Reno off the ground and hung him in the air by his fist. "I'm gonna pop your skull like a grape!"

Suddenly a hand snatched Atlas's arm. "What are you doing?"

Atlas looked back to see Mordred standing behind him with the destroyed remains of Astro's body in his hand.

"I'm taking care of this pest for you." Atlas snorted. "As for that piece of junk my Lord? My pleasure."

Mordred walked around Atlas and smiled at Reno. "Now now my dear Atlas. We can be a little less barbaric can we not? Let them live tonight? A last meeting with their other friends before we use them as an example to other would be traitors."

Atlas pursed his lips then slugged Reno unconscious with a stomach punch. "They don't deserve a decent death."

Mordred waved a hand and watched as Reno and Keeyooma were dragged away. "I need you to find the Emperor. It seems the renegades took advantage of the chaos to take him away."

Atlas nodded back. "And if I should find him?"

Mordred scowled. "He has outlived his usefulness. Kill him."

Atlas turned to watch as Reno and Keeyooma were thrown into a truck. "I want to be there tomorrow when they're executed. O'Shay and the others? Worthless in life, equally when they end up dead. I want to be the last thing they get to see."

Mordred nodded. "Consider yourself my new right hand. When Rock is done with them? Kill him too."

**Next Morning**

**Grounds of the Diet Building**

Atlas tossed Reno into Doctor O'Shay and Zoran who stood along with others who had been gathered up and were now crowded against a wall in the old Olympic stadium.

"Reno? Are you alright?" Zoran asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Sorry Doc…I kinda let you down." Reno said as he gave Atlas a hate filled look.

Rock leaned against the blonde haired boy bot and smiled. "Well now…all nice and snug aren't we? How about this? You all have a chance to save yourselves but only if you'll get on your knees and beg our great leader for his forgiveness."

Reno looked around at the people standing with him and almost giggled in reply. "You really are a pathetic jerk aren't you?"

Atlas snarled as he walked up and grabbed Reno by the collar. "You really want to die, don't you stupid? Face it…you humans finally lost out to a superior being better than you. Show some smarts for once and embrace our new world."

Reno hawked up a thick glob of spit and gave Atlas a good splash in his face. "How about you stop flapping your gums jerk and just get it over with!"

Atlas wiped the mess from his face and frowned back. "Fine…the world will be better off without all you useless piles of pig fat!" he turned to Rock and snarled. "Waste em! They want to die, don't wait another minute!"

Rock nodded and turned to the Samurai bots behind him as they brought their weapons to bear on the huddled group.

"READY!........AIM!........."

Reno heard the hammers fall home.

Or….so he thought. He opened his eyes to see the armed Peacekeeper robots just ….standing there?

Rock snarled as he stomped up to one of the big robots and snatched the rifle from its hands. "You big moron! You put the safety on! Take the safety's off now!"

Rock walked back to Atlas snarling. "They're not as top of the line as I thought." He brought his hand up. "Ready! Aim! FIRE!"

Once again the clicking sounds came and once again the robots switched their safety's on.

"GRRRRRR! YOU BIG STUPID IDIOTS!" Rock was snarling mad. If only he paused to look behind him at the two figures sitting under a large tree a hundred yards away. Sparx was shielding his eyes from the morning sun while Hamegg worked a small control box in his hands…

"I think he's about to have a heart attack. Do it again?" Sparx asked as he watched the frustrated Rock kick one of the Peacekeepers in the foot.

"If you think that's funny you should see what I can do to a toaster." Hamegg said with a cheese eating grin.

Rock snatched a rifle out of the hands of one robot and pointed it at Doctor O'Shay. "Might as well do this myself!"

Suddenly he screamed in pain and threw the now steaming red weapon away as it burned his hands! "ARRRRGH! I KNEW IT! ATLAS YOU DAMNED TRAITOR!"

Atlas however was bouncing on his toes with a most pleasing smile on his puss…"Don't blame me." He said as he pointed upwards.

Rock suddenly found himself face to face with Astro as he dropped from the sky and waved in Rock's face…

**Note: It's the 2009 Astro…minus the arm cannons.**

"Helllooooooo loser." Astro said before smacking Rock with a two handed chop to his shoulders and dropping him like a limp sack of rice.

Atlas quickly ran and started untying the others. "Suddenly I feel so inadequate."

"You always were." Astro replied smiling.

Zoran jumped up and hugged her brother tightly. "ASTRO! (sobbing) OH MY BIG BROTHER!....." Zoran gave him a puzzled look. "Uh…..bigger brother?"

"Just an extra inch." Astro replied. Suddenly he got pushed from the side.

"YOU MISFIT! I ALMOST PISSED MY PANTS!" Reno snorted. "You could have shown up like, I dunno, LAST NIGHT!"

"You're still breathing aren't you?" Astro replied.

"I don't want to beak up the huggy/kissy thing here but maybe we should like….get out of here?" Atlas said…

Suddenly he erupted in a cloud of sparks, smoke and flying pieces as a bolt of energy slammed into him and threw him away in a bouncing, sliding mess!

Mordred lowered his arm cannon and snarled as he approached. "So foolish of me to leave important maters to less capable underlings…"

Astro blocked Mordred from the others. "It's kind of normal for creeps like you."

"It would seem you have more lives…though I imagine not an equal amount of brains." Mordred said as he warmed up the shimmering blue energy around his arms.

Astro turned and pushed the others away. "Get out of here!"

Was it going to happen again? Mordred fired his EMP pulses and struck Astro full in the chest, causing him to fall to his hands and knees!

"Oh my?" Mordred snarled. "Haven't we been here before? Feeling a lack of spring in your step Astro? Like I said….long on life, short on brains."

Mordred reached down and picked Astro up off his feet. "This time…you can sit back and watch while your friends die in front of you before we revisit our last playtime session…what was it? I think I destroyed you or I thought I did."

Suddenly…Astro cranked a fist back and smashed Mordred so hard off his feet that he crashed through a tree…blew through a tank, which exploded…and crashed through a wall! The robot scrambled back to his feet in stunned shock but was even more stunned…

When his armored chest plate suddenly cracked?

Astro turned around to the soldiers who were surrounding his friends and said…."BOO!"

They wisely ran as Astro started walking towards Mordred with his fist clenched tightly. "Now about that "short on brains" remark?"

Mordred fired another EMP burst, then another, then another until Astro punched him again! He punched him several times till he jumped in the air and round-housed Mordred over the compound fence and into the street!

"Oh yeah! EMP doesn't work or didn't you notice that?" Astro said smirking.

Mordred looked down again to see more cracks covering his chest armor. He then turned to see Doctor Tenma sitting on a busted up car with an emotionless look on his face. "My, my Mordred. It seems your armor is looking a little weak isn't it?"

Mordred snarled back and pointed his arm cannon, the blast just missing Tenma as Astro flew in, scooped him up and set him back down behind the enraged robot…

"So ignorant my friend. So cocky you were in your supposed victory that you neglected the one thing I thought you'd be programmed for. Vigilance. Didn't I tell you the story of Cesar? Well the coffee I so clumbsingly spilled on you last night was my Brutus, not coffee at all…"

Tenma smirked evilly. "It was Nitrocerius Acid…and it loves armor plating for breakfast."

Mordred snarled and cut loose a vicious furry of energy shots from his arm cannon as Astro scooped Tenma up and took off with Mordred on his heals.

"Did you have to tick him off?" Astro snapped.

"You look…a little bigger." Tenma replied calmly.

"I don't think this is the time….Dad! This is where you get off!" Astro flew through a tree, dropped Tenma in the branches and flew back up waving his arms. "Hey ugly! You want me? Come and get me!"

Mordred came at Astro shooting blasts from his arm cannon and growing more enraged every time Astro dodged them! "You've slowed down! You call that shooting?! So much for a stuffed animal prize!"

Astro closed his eyes and razzled Mordred…"Pffffffft!...you couldn't hit the door of an outhouse 2 inches…."

Suddenly Mordred flashed in at supersonic speed and clocked Astro in the face, sending him flipping through the air and into a parked car!

"Ugh!....Ok….closing eyes, bad idea…..SHI……..!"

Astro pushed himself off the car just as Mordred came down and plowed into it! He slid on the concrete and threw his arms up just in time to block a flurry of wild punches and a kick that sent him flying through a wall!

"As I said before…" Mordred said calmly as he walked up, snatched Astro by the neck and slammed him into the street! "You can not beat the logical conclusion of the universe."

Mordred threw a punch for Astro's head but found it suddenly blocked…

"Funny thing about the universe? There's no rules!" Astro snarled back as he punched and dented Mordred's face, kicked him off and jumped up to send a furious barrage of punches all over Mordred's body! The arm cannon shattered, the chest armor buckled, the side of Mordred's face caved but he came back, snatched Astro by an arm and whaled on him furiously!

Astro flew backwards, slid over the concrete and broke a light pole in half before stumbling to his feet and looked at his caved in chest panel.

"Once again it all comes down to design doesn't it?" Mordred said toyingly. "You are simply obsolete. You can only dent me so much can you? On the other hand?"

Mordred suddenly threw up his good arm and fired a shot from another arm cannon that slammed into Astro's chest and broke the panel in half! Astro stumbled backwards using his arms to deflect another furious assault of punches that sent him bouncing down the street.

"You forget my friend…" Mordred said evilly. "Those who hold all the power? Make all the rules."

Astro punched the ground with a fist and blasted off over the heads of his friends with Mordred screaming after him as they were trying to help Atlas. "COME BACK! COWARDICE WILL ONLY PROLONG YOUR SUFFERING!" Mordred screamed as he fired his arm cannon. Astro fired back with his hip guns and the chase became a wild flying melee across the skies of Tokyo and out into the countryside towards Mount Fuji.

"If you're so superior!" Astro screamed back. "Let's see you catch me you stupid moron!"

Astro boosted his burners, the ends of his engines glowing white hot as he led Mordred on a low level chase through the woods, around the hills and over the town of Gotemba at the base of Fuji.

"Hope you like some spelunking!" Astro snarled as he took a sharp downwards dive and flew through a pair of locked gates and into the massive subterranean volcanic caverns

Under the iconic mountain!

"HOW FOOLISH!" Mordred snarled as he called for a backup of sphere's to come to his aid. "YOU'VE FLOWN INTO A DEATH TRAP! YOU'LL HIT A DEAD END SOONER OR LATER, GIVE UP!"

Astro rolled around and cut loose a flurry of bullets into Mordred's face. "What's wrong?! You could have caught me by now! Look…I'll even slow down for you!"

Astro stopped short, dropped to his feet as Mordred blasted by him and flew the other way past the spheres that were trying to chaser him. "TOO SLOW STUPID! WHERE'S THIS SUPERIOR BAIN OF YOURS?!"

Mordred was snarling mad! He fired burst after burst of arm cannon shots at the brattish trickster as he rolled, ran and dodged around rock formations, tight corners and crags. "Did I say…Superior? I meant to say "Stupidior!"

Astro rounded a corner and shot down a large empty lava tube with Mordred and his spheres closing the distance behind him! "YOU'RE ABOUT TO HIT A DEAD END ASTRO! YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE THE WILL OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Astro rolled around snarled back. "THEN SHUT UP AND SHOOT ME IDIOT!"

Mordred built up and cut loose two large blasts from his arm cannon and Astro was caught for sure, vanishing in a haze of blue and white light as one of the energy blasts connected with its target…

Or so he thought.

Astro suddenly emerged from the fireball, slammed into Mordred and threw him hard onto the lava tube floor before he exploded through the roof and left Mordred stumbling to recover his footing…

He had enough time to look up and see the onrushing swirl of hot molten lava barreling down on him! In all his rage and confidence, he had forgotten where he was but the two cannon shots didn't, they broke through the plug at the end of the lava tube and caused a violent eruption to surge from Mount Fuji's magma chamber!

Astro broke through the ground and flew skywards just as a column of magma and explosive gases raced up behind him in a swirling geyser of molten rock. Astro gasped and readied himself as he saw Mordred burst from the column, a red hot, mis-shapen, almost unrecognizable mess that drifted upwards until it reached a state of near weightlessness in front of a smirking, headshaking Astro…

"Hmph! Consider yourself obsolete." Astro said as he whirled around and round housed the now melted robot into a shower of sparks, flame and destroyed pieces of junk.

And with him…so went the spheres around Tokyo as they fell to earth. At first it was met with silence, then the silence became a slowly growing cheer, then it became a tidal wave of joy!

Astro heard it but his head turned towards something else. He flashed into a blur of colors and streaked towards the West, towards China.

**The Five Gorges Dam.**

**China**

Sing ran along the top of the upper tier, now slowly but inescapably being topped by the massive river behind it. "GO! RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES!" He screamed as he snatched workers by their shirt and jackets and tossed them into flight. It wouldn't be long, perhaps minutes before the upper tier couldn't hold back the mighty waters. The hell it was about to unleash upon the poor masses unable to escape resolved Sing to stay and stand to the last. With the water starting to rush over his feet he closed his eyes only to miss the blur that flew by his head and crashed through one of the access doors to the tier's lower machinery levels!

Astro flew down the winding concrete stair case and plunged into the rapidly filling machinery room, flipping on his eye lights as he swam around looking for the main water pumps. He finally found them in an adjoining room and stopped at the main power panel, ripping the cover off and scanning over the bank of fuses and power cables.

The water pressure surging through the interior of the dam was starting to get violent as Astro pulled two cables from the box and pushed them into his chest. "Let's see what this new power source the Doc came up with can do!"

The water around him suddenly took on a brilliant hue of blue and a torrent of bubbles exploded forth from the seven massive pumps as they kicked to life!

Sing was holding on for dear life on the walkway above as the river began to surge around him. He expected death to come any second but he suddenly opened his eyes to find the water dropping from his waist…

"What?" He said to himself as he looked around. The thundering sound of escaping water had eclipsed the terrible sound of water topping the upper tier as the main drainage gates sprang open!

He ran to the water level indicator and counted the ever shrinking numbers, collapsing to his knees in joyous gratitude as the numbers doubled, then tripled, then quadrupled exponentially back to the safety level marker.

**Dawn…The next day. **

In the early morning, the USS Snark crashed through the Dolphin tank gates at the Ministry of Science. With their Captain at the head, the crew stormed the Ministry building and arrested most of those who had sided with Mordred. Doctor Ramage was no where to be found, having long since slipped away in the chaos that followed Mordred's end.

Inspector Towashi and Captain Britan's tanks took the national constabulary. Across Japan, officers once imprisoned or in hiding re-captured their precincts. His first act as the new national commissioner of police was to toss Rock into solitary confinement. He later escaped and remains at large.

His Imperial majesty Mitsuhito took command of the Self-Defense forces and warned that he himself would lead them against the traitors if they failed to surrender. The order was wisely obeyed.

Kenichi welcomed Miss Myoki back to Elementary School 12 as its new principle. Her first order was for the children to clean up the mess they had made during their rebellion.

Astro flew from China in the afternoon to re-awaken three of Russia's nuclear power plants and prevent its worst national disaster since World War II.

By the evening of that joyous day, Emperor Mitsuhito stood on the steps of the shattered Diet Building to proclaim that peace had been restored. The diet building would remain a burned out hollow reminder to what had almost been lost. He proclaimed a day of celebration wishing to decorate Astro and the others who risked their lives to save Japan and the world…

Astro didn't show up for his medal.

**Evening**

**The tree house**

Atlas poked his head up through the trap door opening and shook his head. "I knew it."

Astro was enjoying a bowl of ice cream, a mountain of gooey molten sticky goodness, dribbles of it flowing down his chin and onto his stomach as he sat licking the spoon while Atlas sat pursing his lips and making faces…

"Here sits the great hero of Japan. The Emperor himself wants to give you a medal, a parade! The Chinese are calling you the Great Savior of the People! School children are singing your name in Beijing! In Russia they want to give you the Hero if Saint Peter the Great medal! The President of the United States wants you to speak before Congress! You have the whole world eating our of your hands!...."

"And where are you?" Atlas said snorting. "Sitting here, eating ice cream and making a mess of yourself?...so typical."

Astro offered up the bowl. "Want some?"

"You know I hate ice cream." Atlas snorted. "So…new body, same old annoying dork. Whatcha gonna do now?"

Astro smiled back. "A date. You missed out on Nicky, she's sweet."

"Not for me any way." Atlas smirked. "Probably wouldn't last."

Astro placed the bowl aside and wiped his mouth. "Be honest with me? You thought Mordred was right at first didn't you?"

Atlas snorted. "Tempting…but he had that annoying voice you know? Like scraping a chalk board…I would have had to kick his butt sooner or later. Besides…no one trashes my rival but me!"

Astro smirked. "What a liar." He thought. "So…I guess this changes things huh? You'll behave yourself now that you're a big hero too?"

Atlas stood up and boldly pursed his lips. "Not on your life dreamer! I'm still going to be the bane of humans! Somebody has to keep these fleshies from doing something stupid and is it gonna be you? BAH! I'll never change! I'm going to keep being a pain in your butt, a thorn in your side and…"

Astro smiled…"Thanks…I kinda want it that way."

Atlas nodded smartly. "You better…or else I might have to get serious for once."

Both bots looked silently at each other for a moment before Astro pushed the bowl aside and stood up. "I guess it's pointless to try and reform you then. Guess we should go to that party though before Livian and Nicky come after us. It's one thing to fight an evil robot but another to get beat up by our girl friends don't you think?"

Atlas wrapped an arm around Astro's shoulder. "Sure makes life interesting huh?"

"You know it."

**The end**


End file.
